Kagome's Greatness
by LegalGirl
Summary: Complete - Kagome is a nympho miko who is struggling with her family's distress. Kouga is a innocent high class demon. Can Kouga save Kagome? Will Kagome drag him down? Better summary inside. Story dedicated to Cid Diyoko.
1. Oops, I did it again

**Story Summary: **Kagome is a nympho. She is struggling with her familys distress and turns to it as a way to destress herself. No one else seems to either care enough to stop her or she cares about enough. Kouga comes along, from what would appear a higher status and caring, can he stop her? Someone, normally female, that eats, breathes, & lives for sex. She dreams about it, often playing it over so much in her mind that something she has never tried can be exceptional the first time done with another person. She is insatiable & always ready to play but that does not always make her a slut or whore, for she can be picky in her selection. KagomexKouga, Kagomex Inuyasha, KagomexMiroku, KagomexHojo, MirokuxSango, AyamexInuyasha, AyamexKouga, InuyashaxKikyo, KikyoxNaraku, KaguraxNaraku

**Story dedicated: **_Cid Diyoko_- In case your wondering where my nymphoism went, my kouga.

**Chapter dedicated to:** _HellzKat_- It is once said that some friendships last forever while others rememberies last forever.

**Replies to review:** Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha.

**Number of Lemons in chapter:** 1

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness<strong>_

**_Chapter One: Oops, I did it again_**

_'I do not need someone telling me to be something other than me! So, what if others hate me for because I am clearly not into the idea of monogamy? So, what if I can get any guy I want in my bed within an hour? Why does everyone go around calling me a 'nympho'? What does it all matter as long as I use protection right?'_A girl who looked like she was eighteen viewed herself through the mirror as she thought. Her best friend and she were going shopping for an outfit for when they crashed the local college Christmas party.

This girl had gone with a red dress that had an extremely low cut halter that allowed some of her large chest shown. Her mid-back long black soft hair fell loosely touching her back that was showing bear skin otherwise until her dress cut about two inches from her butt. The dress went down to her mid-chin but was cut up to her higher thigh on her left side. The girl's skin was a beautiful pale with a slight tan. Her chocolate brown eyes found a green one inch round band and wrapped it just above her butt to her tummy. Her fair lips had added shiny pink lip gloss. She was approximately five feet four inches but mostly built like others would say a 'goddess'; however, those that knew her she was known for her 'miko' powers.

She heard a whistle and turned gently and slowly. Her friend's fair small lips, that held no lip gloss smirked. Her brown eyes winked at the first girl. Her lower-back black soft hair was done in a loose pony tail. She had just the same black equal skin tone. She was dressed in a black yoga pants that started on her lips and showed her green thong line. Her shirt was a hot pink halter top that had just covered her breasts an wrapped back arund after hanging in a loose 'U' shape to cover the majority of her smotach. This girl was approximately five feet and five inches and built like a soldier.

"Perfect Kagome!" The girl in pants said to her friend. "You will have the heads turning and jaws dropping!" Her friend smirked more.

"Hopefully that wouldn't be the only thing dropping." Kagome laughed. "I want the pants dropping and to hear them slam onto the floor!"

"Yeah, when did you turn vixen again? I still remember the innocent shy Kagome that wanted to get married then give it away." Sango shook her head.

"When my momma… yeah! By the way, f you want to have some action – learn to flirt! You got a great body that any guy would be pleased to jump. I am sure you can get your Miroku…" Kagome wrapped her arm around her friend's hip. "… he would probably love your body and clothes should be able to get it like this." She snapped her fingers.

"I swear sometimes for perverseness your worse than the monk!" roared the embarrassed Sango. She had wished she had the boldness that Kagome had just to put herself out there. It was the thing that ended Inuyasha dating Kagome.

Kagome bent her head as she thought of it. "Nah, he wants kids and I don't. Therefore, he is worse because he wants to bring some child into this hellish place…" She tried to think harder how to word it. "… no one wants to see some high school student drop out of high school and raise a child! I mean, Miroku isn't even the age for driving yet!" Kagome shook her head. It was true, Miroku would turn sixteen in a weeks' time but wanted every girl to have his child.

For Sango, that only seemed reasonable that if one wants to play with fire they should expect to be burned. Sango had known that currently this was a commitment that Kagome was not ready for no matter how mothering by nature she was. "No, that makes him responsible."

Kagome went into the changing room. _'Yeah, responsible… he is a fifteen and demanding a child. Real reasponsible._' Kagome thought as she changed out of her dress. She put on a white halter top and green mini-skirt. She placed on a large fuffly white jacket over her white top. She slide on black high heel boots that went to her knees.

'What are you doing tonight?' Kagome texted a Miroku. Sango told Kagome, around six months ago, that Sango had a deep crush on Miroku. Kagome had started to become intimate with him three months previously and while they weren't exactly a couple. They both wanted to be intimate when things had gone terribly wrong in each other's lives. They seemed to seek support through the human touch of each other.

'Being bored as fuck, you?' Miroku had texted back. Miroku was really starting to get his plot in action for the party. Miroku had fallen in love with Sango around six years ago, but since Sango never made a move to him, he thought she hated him. He was almost willing to give up the chase with all the hits, he had received through years from her.

Kagome studied herself in the mirror before texting back. 'So, I will be over in around two hours_.' _She sent the message. She went out of the changing room and paid for the dress and scarf which had cost her approximately 75 dollars. But, being popular always seemed to come as a price that Kagome was so over willing to pay.

Kagome looked for a reply from Miroku. "Who are you texting?" Sango's voice spoke almost as a whisper of a hair from Kagome. Kagome grabbed her heart as if to say Sango had almost given her a heart attack.

"Miroku, I am telling him your deepest darkest feelings for him." Kagome winked. Then, hip checked her friend. It was kind of like a joke to let her friend leave her alone.

"Fine, bitch, don't tell me." Sango stuck out her tongue and paid for her own stuff.

"Fine, you caught me!" Kagome said laughing. "Although, I am here with you now, I am planning on being with a boy toy in two hours! We are gonna have so much fun! Your welcome to come and get out of your tight attitude!" Although, she was making this offer she knew it would do one of two things. One it would allow Sango to get off her back for later. Second thing, Sango would most likely be grossed out enough she would stop playing with her friend meanly.

"Okay, sugar! I am just so happy you decided to play with so much other men and leave Miroku alone." Sango said as she grabbed her shopping bag. "You know, if you did decided you needed my crush as well our friendship would stop automatically!" Sango laughed.

Kagome gulped and stared at the store clerk. The store clerk had clearly understood this meant that Kagome had been wanting to play with Miroku if not already. "Sure, Sango- love, I would totally leave Miroku alone. He is just a really great friend!" Kagome said as she laughed. Luckly, her nervous laugh and her happy laugh had sounded the same way.

"But seriously, when are you and Inuyasha going to become a one-only couple?" Sango raised her eyebrow as she leaned against the counter.

"Umm… well… who knows." Kagome said as she left the store. She wanted to drop the topic. It wasn't like Inuyasha was truly only dating her; he was dating Kagome, Kikyo, and wanting to date Sango. Kagome just simply gave Inuyasha what he wanted – no commitment but status to her in their school. Kikyo was the girl who she thought Inuyasha had truly wanted.

Since, they were at the mall the next store over was a game store. Kagome normally hated games unless it was her cheerleading game. But, never the less, she stopped and watched from the outside. Sango could clearly see her friend want something inside the store. Kagome looked like a predicator that was now haunting a new found prey.

_'I want… and now! Give me! The haunt is on! He will become mine_!' Kagome thought to herself. There, in the store stood a wolf demon. The male wolf demon had his long black hair that went to his lower back. He wanted to show what type of wolf he was so he wrapped his hair into a tight pony tail made with brown fur. His blue eyes stared at a game in his hand, clearly lost in his own thought. He had a black shirt on with a large grey skull on it making it seem that he was dangerous although so silent to them. He wore brown pants to again show his pack's pride. He stood approximately six feet tall.

"Looking for a game for Inuyasha?" Sango said. Kagome felt ripped from her thoughts. Kagome bite her lower lip at the impact of wanting so desperately to take this male.

"Hell no!" Kagome bent her head back and laughed. "My money is worth more than spending on some male." She brushed her hand to almost bat away the even gesture.

"Then, what are you looking for in this mall?" Sango peared through the window glass.

"The wolf demon." Kagome pointed at the male.

_'Only she would look at a store and find a male she would want to take home.'_Sango laughed through her thoughts. "His name is Kouga and he is the leader of the wolf demon tribe. He is currently dating Ayame another wolf demon leader."

"He wouldn't be dating her for long." Kagome seemed to mutter; although, Sango seemed to hear it.

_'Kagome, please, I know you need men to make you happy. But, what would make you happy with stealing another woman's man?'_ Sango thought sadly. _'Maybe, I should tell Miroku how I feel before Kagome gets the idea that she wants him. How long would she wait for her best friend?'_ She shook her head. _'I love you, Kags, but you falling - and falling hard. Inuyasha should really deal with his girlfriend beore she is lost.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome walked into the bedroom. It had a bed that was single and sat in the middle and at the back of a nine by elven bedroom. She saw a woooden desk where a male sat. She also had seen a nightstand beside the bed. All in all it was a pretty clean bedroom. It had all the furniture in a light brown wood. His comforter was black and his sheets were purple.<p>

"Kagome..." Miroku said almost in a dangerous tone yet in a seductive mood. Just last week, it was his turn to request her stay. He had only black boxers onto his tanned skin. He had clearly just taken a shower and his six feet tall body glisted in the light. His black hair drapped losely down against his face. He had a gold ring in his ear. His brown eyes winked at Kagome as he slowly approached her.

Once, she had closed the door and he was right beside her. "Miroku, I need you..." She whimpered in a hot heavy seductive tone. That was all Miroku needed, his lips captured Kagome's. Their kiss was hot, instantly, with each others tongue doing a hocky dance together. Miroku had lead Kagome to his bed and gently layed her down.

_*LEMON PART: Kagome and Miroku* _

"You know, you don't need to do this, Kagome." Miroku whispered as he licked her neck and then to her breasts. "There is other ways of releaving stress." Miroku looked at his beatiful play girl. '_If, I knew she wouldn't be having sex with another male, I would have captured her as a girlfriend. Kagome is so different than Sango, she is lost and losing her battle to fight to win her desire to live.'_ He thought gently as he removed her shirt slowly.

"Shut up, Roku!" She explained. She tossed his body to the bed as she rolled ontop. She pressed his cock to stick through his boxers. She then slide her panties to the side. Sliding on a condom onto Miroku, she slide onto him. She rocked her hips hard as if to both dominate him and to make him have pleasure.

"Oh Kagome..." Miroku whimpered in both an agreement manner and secretly pitting her. '_What has made you this stressed, my friend? How long have you been staying at your home?'_ Questions seemed to drift non-stop inside of Miroku's head. He did the only thing that he could. He grabbed her hips and rocked her.

Their bodies moved sysmaticly with no love in side of them. Neither of them did call for each other. They just rocked their hips. Kagome started to stratch Miroku's back as she neared her climax. Miroku knew this meant to come up and bend his chest to be closer to their climax.

Kagome was the first to reach hers. She squirted onto his balls a little and then dropped gently against Miroku's chest. Miroku had climaxed a second later filling the condom. Miroku reached for Kagome's hips and got her off of his cock. He layed Kagome's head onto his chest. He pulled the blanket up a little.

_*END OF LEMON*_

Miroku had lit a smoke from his night stand and ripped off the condom. He tied up the condom and tossed it into the trash. He inhaled and stared at her. "Kags?"

"Thanks for the screw, Miroku!" Kagome looked up at the ceiling. She put a hand over her eyes. "It released my need." She then saw a tape recorder on. _'Did he? No, he wouldn't... we are not adults,yet.'_

Miroku found where Kagome was looking. _'Fuck, I forgot I put that on for a school project. What if I gets out before I tell Sango? Well, no doubt Kagome would want a second copy just in case that I ever back mail her we both have leavage on each other.'_ Miroku wanted to scream at himself. He got up with the smoke still coming out of his mouth. He pulled in the tape and pulled it into his black laptop sitting on his desk.

Kagome wrapped his purple sheet around her and came to sit beside him. Seeing that everything that had just happened was indeed recorded. She held out her hand. Miroku reculently nodded, _'Yeah, she has every right - she doesn't know I am deleting my copy. But, she doesn't trust anyone. What if the wrong hands got a hold of it? They could seriously hurt Kagome, Sango and himself.'_ He pulled out a dvd copy of the video and gave it to her. Miroku took a long drag of his cigurate after.

Kagome put on her clothing that had came off during their time. She grabbed her cd and slammed it into her jacket pocket. "See ya tomorrow, Miroku. Remember, our projects are due tomorrow. Thank the Lord, I have mine finished." She smiled and went back to the friendship style they held that no one knew they were going to did this.

"Yeah, crap! Another all nighter!" Miroku went back to his project. 

* * *

><p>Kagome slummed into her queens size bed. It had a white comforter and green sheets. It sat in a nine by twelve room with a walk in closet. She had one wooden desk, that had been past down for generations. Beside the desk sat her dresser, the top of her dresser came all the awards she had won over the years for archory. She also had a very large window that was the size of one of her nine inch walls.<p>

A male approached her. His silver hair was loose and hanged down to his lower back. He wore a red vested tux on. His tux had came with red pants on it. He had clearly came from a date of higher statute. He smelled of a rich collogue. He had two silver dog eats sitting on his top of the head. He held two dozen red roses behind him.

"Inuyasha.." Kagome saw the male. For one secong, she looked like a deer caught in headlights but that was quicky removed by a fake smile. "What do ya want?"

"Good to see you too, Kags." He put the roses beside her seeing a glimspe of the video. "Sorry, I didn't take you to the dinner. Kikyo enjoyed it though." He smirked gently.

"How pleasant." Kagome rolled her eyes. "Excuse me, while I go throw up!" She left not wanting to be around him. She rolled her eyes, she really didn't want to hear about his appeant ex but was still the reason why Inuyasha never invited her to a funtion of his families. He always came to her at the night bearing gifts. She should have known.

Kagome waited a couple of minutes, before she thought it was safe to come back. "Didn't sound like you were throwing up." Inuyasha growled out when she had returned.

"Ya... well, you know the silent throw up I sometimes do." She rolled her eyes. She didn't want to explain herself to him of all people.

"Kags, I never did my project that is due tomorrow." Inuyasha started. "And, it would be in the best interest of -"

"Not interested. You didn't do it, not my fault." Kagome crossed her arms.

"But, not fault... you slept with Miroku and left it on a dvd." Inuyasha said as he held out a dvd.

* * *

><p>AN: Please r and r! I do respond back on each chapter. And, if your lucky, I will also dedicate a chapter because you have done it so many times! ^_^


	2. Meeting Game

**Story Dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thank you for being the love of my life. May we always remember how we meet. **Chapter** **Dedicated to:** _All my readers_- Merry Christmas to you and yours!  
><strong>Reviews:<strong> _Unknown_ - Hope you didn't have to wait too long!  
><strong>Disclaimer:<strong> I don't own Inuyasha! I wish I did but I don't.  
><strong>Lemons:<strong> 0 - mainly drama

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness <strong>_

_**Chapter Two: Meeting Game**_

There was a white cedar house, in the small semi-division within five kilometers from the local college. The wolf demon male population of a pack who lived there was within walking distance, or rather running distance of the college. It had a big sign above the door that said "Brown Wolf Campus Dorms." Inside, it had a three bedroom house with a fairly large front room. Inside the house, there was a small kitchen with full of sake. A basement that was unfinished expect for a brown rug that you could tell there had been pervious parties. With wall to wall brown hay couches that most of them pulled out to a bed. Near these couches were small brown couches that had a place where you could place sake. Beside, this was a area of sake that was finished that was waiting to be brought. But, it would have to wait for the wolves were onto the next adventure of parting.

The wolves had a ticket price of ten dollars. Ten dollars allowed for two sakes and tons of munchies. It had no security guards to check for IDs. For, the wolves were so strong that they could send out any demon or human if they messed up in their den. However, they mostly had private parties for their wolf pack only to be involved in. This home was often thought of a way for parents of the tribe to see their cubs when they were away at school.

The house hosted a ton of wolves like dogs. There were approximately five wolves for every one wolf demon. For, each demon loved and maintained their wolves just as they would their brothering. It was like they relied greatly onto their pets unlike any other human or demon. It was their greatness advantage and their greatness disadvantage to not leave behind a wolf either is in a wolf form or a demon form.

The group of friends, or at least at this group of friends currently, decided that this was the party they would crash. Inuyasha had worn his hair loose, the red vest, red pants, and white dress shirt. Only Kagome had noticed, that this, way that Inuyasha dressed, was the same way that he was dressed when he stole the DVD. Miroku was dressed in a black dress pants and a purple dress shirt, he had a gold necklace and a golden earring. Miroku's hair was put into a tight pony tail that only had a very small amount. Sango had worn the pink halter top and black yoga pants; although, she had matched the outfit with a pink thong line showing. Sango's hair had been Kagome had worn her hair up in a french braid and the same dress with wrap.

"I still don't know about this Kags!" Sango whispered into her friend's ear. It seemed to her that there could be a fight take place inside this home. It seemed that they either stuck together or their group would fall apart in this house. She wanted to badly to stay with her best friend as Kagome had acted as a therapist at many accounts for her. Miroku was her secret crushed and she had hoped she would one day have the courage to tell him, and not lose him in some silly fight. Inuyasha was himself, she neither really truly cared nor discarded if he was lost in a fight.

"Relax, Sango!" Kagome said as she approached the door. Kagome thought that all Sango had was worried about how they were all in high school and going to a college party.

A male wolf demon opened the door as he saw the four people. "Your group consists of: a miko, a monk, a half-demon, and a demon-slayer. What the fuck do you want?" The wolf growled. "Are you here to feed us?" The wolf said as he smelled them greatly. He had thought that his leader would allow them to get severs at their Christmas party but had none had showed up.

Kagome stared at the male and saw that he was good enough to flirt with but not anything else. He had white spiky hair. His eyes were lately closed as if to show that he was bored. He had black tank top on with a brown pair of pants. He seemed uninterested in the lot of them. The only thing that interested them was to have them leave. "My sweet, can't I enter into your…" Kagome started.

"…Your den." Sango finished, not knowing if Kagome was looking for the right word.

"I don't think, so." The male wolf shook his hair.

"Hey, Hakkaku! It is an open party. Have them pay the price and get in!" Another male barked. He was in a black dress shirt and a brown wrap that allowed his tail to be exposed. He looked truly sexy to both the females. Sango had a bright blush onto her face, that went very noticed on by Miroku. Miroku had glared at that male for making Sango blush. Kagome had a great smirk on her face, she had realized that this was the same male both girls spotted at the game shop. Inuyasha didn't care about the smirk that Kagome choose to wear.

"Yes, Lord Kouga!" He screamed and held out his hand. "Ten dollars per person!" He put his hand out. "Sorry for the confusion." He opened the door slightly larger.

Kagome went into her purse and gave ten dollars. She received two tickets for that allowed for one sake bottle each ticket. She entered into the home and headed to see where the main party was happening. Inuyasha followed suit where he waited to see if any attractive females would approach him as he leaned against the wall.

Sango was struggling to get ten dollars out of her purse. Miroku paid twenty dollars. "Come on, sweetie. Let's go party."

Sango nodded. _'I wonder where Kagome disappeared to.'_

* * *

><p>Kagome had been looking over for the party. It seemed like everyone had already came with someone who had loved them. There was friends sitting and talking by other friends. It simply looked like there was no room for her. It was easy to change that when she desired to. Men were such easy creatures to control with a woman's power.<p>

Though, this woman wanted some alone time. She needed to relax after everything that had happened earlier throughout the week. The party where everything was supposes to be loud and bouncy was indeed going to be a place of rest for herself. She put down the ticket and grabbed a sake bottle and a little cup to pour out the sake into.

Kagome sat alone on one of the couches. She sipped on some sake and stared into the bright distance. _'When is life, going to go my own way. Is it too hard to find someone that will truly love me for me? Why have I been sent here? I hate this crap. First of all, Inuyasha doesn't stay faithful; and, then every time I go to leave him he threatens to kill himself. Image is everything to Inuyasha… if, only he could take off the image and show people how he truly is maybe he would be happier. But, I am not happier when everything else is a fucking drama around me. I still remember Sesshomaru, telling me that I should go out and make my life into a fucking movie.'_ She gulped down most of her bottle. _'Why does life have to suck so much? Rin told me, to come here and let my hair down and everything will be alright. How long she was…'_

"Oh wow, girl you can really drink that down. What is your name? I am Kouga." The male from the game shop and the host of the party, male sat down beside Kagome. _'Why does she seem so distant? So, depressed… but, yet, it is that same depression that draws me to her. It bites being a lord wolf when all you have to do is wash away other's wounds. But, my father is right I must come to college to learn how to be a better man and leader. I must accomplish something for my future pack.'_

"Kagome..." She stared brightly into his deep blue eyes. _'Man, he looks like a god. I want you and it doesn't matter how long it takes for me but one day you will be mine. If, only for a night I shall do everything I can.' _She knew that wolves mend other wolves' wounds and truly cared for something like that to be given to herself. She was so tired of giving it to others that she often forgot about herself.

"Kagome, how old are you?" Kouga asked as he saw himself remove a hair out of her face before he could stop himself. His inner demon was telling him how much telling Kouga how much it wanted to mate with this woman.

"I am twenty." Kagome nipped on her lower lip. It was a lie to get this man to want her. She was actually thirteen.

"I am twenty years old, too." Kouga laughed deeply. _'So, it isn't a bad thing that my inner wolf wants her. Good… at least I know she is of age.' _

"Cool…" She gulped down the sake. "If, you don't mind me asking you, what are you doing sitting me not with any of your other wolf pack?"

"You seemed kind of interesting for some reason, sweetie." Kouga laughed patting her leg.

"I been told that many of times. Before, men get trapped into a web of mine and then I capture them. I let them leave my side when I think they are good and ready to fly again." Kagome laughed half-hearting.

"Remind me, not to fall too deeply then." Kouga laughed continuing to pat her leg. _'Dang, she sounds feisty.'_

"Well, then, that would only work one sided; because, you never know if I would fall deeply too." Kagome laughed. _'Maybe, if I appear to be loyal type he would want me more._'

"Well, then, are you in the position of falling deeply for the most charming wolf demon around?" Kouga looked deep into her eyes. _'It would be a shock if she was single. A big shock… a feisty, intelligent, sexy woman such as her single… it is almost depressing.'_

"What do you mean?" Kagome pondered._ 'What is the way I can get myself out of this situation? Sure, I am dating Inuyasha – but we are not committed in any way or form to each other; since, if he wants to cheat on me then threaten to kill him if I leave his side. Then, yeah, I can date on the side whoever the fuck I want.' _

"Do you have a boyfriend?" Kouga was shocked that she didn't understand what he had originally meant. _'Pretty but dumb? Nah, I am sure that everyone has their own speciality. Maybe, relationships are just not hers.' _

"Well, yeah…" Kagome finally admitted finding now way around the truth. _'Dang the truth… it is so hard to lie around it.' _

Kouga laughed lightly. "Kagome, what is a pretty girl like you do sitting all alone in a wolf den?" Kouga pondered. _'Man, if I wasn't dating Ayame, I would totally be all over this girl. Because, it looks like although she has a guy she doesn't want him. Maybe, I could get her out of the situation she is in.'_

"My boyfriend is away playing with some unknown slut that probably already has a boyfriend." Kagome shrugged.

* * *

><p>A female wolf passed by Inuyasha. She was wearing a white silk mini-dress that showed a lot of her cleavage and went to her mid-tigh. She wore a white furry jacket that went down to her arms and went only to her chest for length. She had white high heel furry boots that went to her knees. She had her hair into two pony-tails and attached to her pony tails was two purple flowers, one on each side. "Ayame..." Inuyasha whispered gently.<p>

"Inuyasha... not now..." Ayame begged.

"I am sorry. When did you want me to tell Kouga all your secrets, again?" Inuyasha said as he pushed her towards the wall and whispered into her ear.

"Oh... Inuyasha..." She wrapped her arms around his neck and licked his bottom lip.

"Much better. But your right... not now... in Kouga's bedroom." Inuyasha laughed a huskily laugh. He grinded his pelvis against her. He kissed her neck. "You slut..." He slapped her ass.

_'Kagome, I pity you. Kouga, I am so sorry - but there are things you cannot know.'_ Ayame thought. She kissed him harder. "Lead the way..."

"Very good, my little slut..." Inuyasha licked her enough it left serveral hickies onto her neck. He lead the way, like he had been here sereval times to Kouga's room. It was true, Inuyasha and Ayame had sneaked off tons of times to have her cheat on Kouga in Kouga's own bedroom.

It became clear to Ayame after doing this for three years, ever since she started to date Kouga that she would never leave Inuyasha's side. She would always be one of many girls that was wrapped around Inuyasha's little finger ready to twist and turn with faiths unknown just to not let the one they truly loved get hurt. It was only Kagome, that Ayame had known came willingly to Inuyasha and even now she hated him and Ayame saw it. _'Inuyasha spin the truth to your advantage, until your alone. Just like Naraku did. Now, only Kagura loves him.'_ Ayame said through evil thoughts of how to kill him in his sleep.

Inuyasha had lead her up the stairs and then went into Kouga's bedroom. He kissed her passionately, shoving her gently onto the bed. He took off his vest and his shirt. He went on top of her and then turned her around to face her ass. He lifted up her skirt.

"I hate you, Inuyasha!" Ayame roared as she got on all fours.

"Take it like a man!"

* * *

><p>"I am sure, your boyfriend is being very faithful." Kouga smirked his award-winning smile that showed all of his fangs. "I mean, I know my girl is always faithful." <em>'Why would she question her boyfriend's faithfulness? I wonder how much times, he has heard about his girlfriend not knowing she was sexy. I believe that if I was ever with this girl, then, no one would come between us.'<em> He nodded. His beast was taking a liking to this girl saying that this was the girl he was meant to be with. But, wolves are very loyal; so, Kouga would never date her unless he was thinking that Ayame and him couldn't make it.

"Yeah, but, some demons are not wolves. Some demons are dogs." Kagome said as a whisper. _'Inuyasha isn't willing to give up others. There is no way to please his every needs. I use to love him and want to be stickly with him. But, that is such a weird dream now. I hate him.'_

"I see... so, then you know mutt-face." Kouga growled. _'Is this Inuyasha's girlfriend? If, it then I know why she wouldn't think he is being faithful. That damned mutt-face would do any woman; that is, if they were willing.'_

"His name is Inuyasha, not mutt-face!" Kagome yelled. _'Why am I standing up for him? It isn't like I love him. At least, I don't think I love him. I cheat on him too much to actually care.'_

"Wow, I see, my mistake." Kouga smirked apologitically. _'I admire her loyality however it is a no wonder she thinks he isn't faithful. I wouldn't trust that half-demon with any woman. I wonder, if Kagome has ever thought of another man because of this.'_

"I am gonna go look for my best friend." Kagome smiled at Kouga. Kagome got up and went looking for Sango.

* * *

><p>Miroku was walking with Sango outside staring at a tree. He finally sat down underneath after around ten minutes. Sango decided to sit beside him.<p>

"So, what are you doing for Christmas?" Miroku asked gently.

"My brother and I are visiting our parents graves and then we are going to open up presents." Sango said looking up at the tree.

"I see...did you ask Santa for anything?" Miroku joked.

He placed a hand over her shoulder, Sango was always sad when it came to Christmas. She had came from a village that had a serial killer, even demons hated. The serial killer had killed most of all her village, only her brother and her survived. Not that they really came out undamanged for Kohaku had to left to a mental boad, sango knew nothing about. Sango was sent to live with herself at a home that her parents had left just in case they ever needed to run away.

"Please, everyone knows that Santa isn't real." Sango glared.

"Yeah, heh, it was a joke Sango." Miroku smirked. He pulled out a black box with a purple ribbon.

"What is that?" Sango asked totally away from her thoughts of Santa.

"Sango, I have loved you for years. I know, that I have a perverted sense of humor and I know I ask all other women to bear my child. But the reality is, I don't want anyone else besides you. Will you be my girlfriend?" Miroku looked down so afraid since this was the first time telling Sango about his feelings.

"Oh Miroku..." Sango said gently.

"Sango?" Miroku question.

_'It is the moment of truth, she accepts then I am in heaven. If, she deniels me then I will forever be looking for another girl who will never quite measure up but will take away the pain. Kagome can help with taking away the pain. Speaking of Kagome, I have to reject her if Sango says yes. That is going to be hard on her.'_ Miroku's thoughts came to a crashing halt when his lips felt something wet. He looked at sango, who had her eyes closed, her arms wrapped tightly around his neck. She was kissing him deeply.

_'Kissing him. No one else, but him.'_ That was all of thought that Miroku needed. He found his arms wrapping around her tightly bringing her body crashing against his. He kissed her lips licking the top lip asking for enterance. Sango willingly gave it to him. His tongue caressed hers and then started to explore her mouth. Finally, after serveral minutes they both came to a stop of kissing. They could bearly breath.

"I am so happy to be called your girlfriend, Miroku." Sango smiled as a tear, of happiness, came down her face.

"Finally..." Miroku said. He captured Sango's lips in a soft but gentle kiss.

_'Wow, it is getting a little hot and heavy out here.'_ Kagome laughed inwardly. "Hey, Miroku and Sango!" Kagome came up to them. She was smiling as if something great had just happened to her.

"Kagome, what is with the huge smile?" Miroku said. _'Hopefully, she has found another boy-toy, already. I so don't want to cheat on Sango nor hurt Kagome.'_

"I am just so happy my two besties are having a great time swapping spit." Kagome said in a loving tone.

"Please, tell me that is your way of congulating us on becoming a couple." Sango laughed.

"It is!"

"Great! I think Miroku got me a present, too!"

"Wow, what does it look like?"

Taking that clue to jump into the conversation, Miroku smirked. "Girls who are certainly best friends, I need to borrow Kagome for a minute. Sorry beloved, but here is your gift." Miroku passed it to Sango. "Kagome, if you don't mind accompaning me." Miroku waved a hand towards the inside of the house.

"Shouldn't you be hanging out with your new girlfriend?" Kagome said during the time she was following him.

"We need to talk privately!" Miroku said as he went into the kitchen.

"Listen, if your worried about Sango finding out about what we did... my lips are sealed. If, your worried you have to continue to be my boy-toy, then forget it! I already have another guy that I am trying to stir up my magic for. I want my two friends to be happy! Go be happy with your new girlfriend!" Kagome laughed and slapped him on the ass for 'old time's' sake.

* * *

><p>Kagome went around to find that 'new boy toy that she was looking to spread her magic on'. She finally found him. He was fighting with Inuyasha. Ayame stood there proud, almost as if she was the one that caused it. Kagome having taken up drama class pretend to be the perfect actress as she approached with a camra. <em>'He wants to play, let him play with my drama skills. Let's see if your gonna keep up, Inuyasha.'<em>

"Kouga! There you are!" Kagome wrapped her arm around Kouga's elbow. "I been looking everywhere for you!" She smiled.

"You have been looking for me?" Kouga almost coughed out. "What about Inuyasha?"

"What about him?" Kagome looked confused. Then, she looked shocked as she saw him, of course, this was all a fake shockness.

"Heh, finally see me, eh? Wench, take your arm off of that flea-bag." Inuyasha growled. _'How dare she do this to me? She is suppose to be the thing that makes me look better. You know, a hot woman on your arm when you arrive at parties. Kouga is such a jerk. He has Ayame to make him look good but now he wants Kagome? How dare he! Wait, why do I even care? I can find another hottie to make me look better!'_

"Aww, poor Inuyasha." She pretended to drop her arm off of Kouga. But, only they had noticed that Kouga wanting to protect Kagome had two fingers hooked together. Kagome stooked Inuyasha's puppy ears as if a loving girlfriend would do. "I simply wanted to talk to Kouga, is that so wrong?"

"Yeah, it is your my girlfriend, Ka-go-me!" Inuyasha said. He glared at her as if she had two heads. _'Is she insane? Doesn't she understand shit? Of course, even if she is a trophy if she was to escape to another males arms that would indeed leave me out.'_ He growled lightly although every other demon heard it, Kagome did not.

"How dare you growl at a female?" His inner beast thought, _'must protect furture mate'_. "Better yet my woman!"

"But, Kouga, I am your woman!" Ayame cried. _'Although... I might not be when you learn the secret.'_ "We are suppose to get married and then take each other's virginity!" Ayame whimpered. _'Well, at least I would be taking your virginity. I lost mine to Inuyasha... that bastard.'_

As if, Kagome read Ayame's thought. Kagome grasped at her. "Indeed, your his woman... yeah, right. Not when their is hickies on your neck... oblivious not from him since I have been with him all night. Also, how dare you say that your his woman when you were making out with Inuyasha in a bedroom fiveteen minutes ago." Kagome raised a carma. _'He could have made those marks last night. I never saw her until tonight. Let's see the truth but accusing falseness.'_

_'Why would she have hickies on her neck? I have never touched her besides a light peck on the lips. Did she really go to bed with Inuyasha? How far did they go? Why am I always the last one to know this? If, Kagome is right then she and I are both in the spot to live on with our lives, right?'_ Kouga thought as there was a deep cold silence.

_'Who would have thought that the way of keeping a secret to save the relationship would be the same thing that ends the relationship? Ironic! I hate Kagome... no, I hate myself. I could have said 'no' firmer. But, in reality I loved what Inuyasha made me feel.'_ Ayame thought.

"That is wrong, we weren't making out fiveteen minutes ago. We just came out like five." Inuyasha growled. _'If I am going to go down then I am going to prolong the truth. Bye, Ayame, but my pride is more important. But, maybe I can threaten if he is stupid enough to keep you around.'_

Kouga stared in shock for a minute. Kagome caressed his back. _'How innocent is he? I mean I thought he was some college boy. Doesn't that mean that he should know all about this stuff? Poor guy.'_

"I lov-" Ayame started.

"Shut up, Ayame! Frankly, I don't know anything, right now! Kagome, please, take me outside for a bit of fresh air." Kouga yelled.

* * *

><p>Kagome lead him outside for a couple of minutes. They sat with Kouga's head on her lap. Kagome caressed his forehead as he had let out three tears. She didn't really know what to do.<p>

"So, Kouga, what do you think that your going to do with Ayame?" Kagome said gently.

"There isn't much I can do... I am suppose to marry her. I promised that if Ayame could grow stronger I would marry her." Kouga looked into the sky. _'How stupid I was? I thought she was the faithful and loyal type that the brothering of the wolf pack had. Maybe, the sisterhood isn't so pretty.' _

"I see..." Kagome sighed. _'If, I had known that I wouldn't have even tried to come between them.' _

"Enough about me... what are you going to with the mutt?" Kouga looked away. _'As much as this is about me... this is also about her.' _

"What can I do? Unlike you, I am not captured by potential marriage but I am captured by him threatening to kill himself."

"He threatens to kill himself." Kouga stood up.

"Yes, he does if I ever threaten to leave him." Kagome looked down.

_'Kagome is in a worse spot then me... the poor little one.'_ Kouga touched her ear gently. _'But, she is so sweet.' _Kouga looked at Kagome. "Do you want to head in now?"

"Sure..." Kagome said as she captured his two fingers in his left hand with her right one. It just seemed nature for her to be around Kouga.

* * *

><p>Once, they were back in they looked at how everyone was gathered around a tv.<p>

"Every wolf in here, I have something I want you to see." Inuyasha smirked. "As you all know, Kagome I have been dating out in public. I just wanted to let everyone know that I been fucking five other women. One of which was Ayame." Inuyasha laughed. 'Sorry, Ayame, if we are going to do this - we are turning against Kagome. "Miroku, put this DVD in." Inuyasha gave the DVD to Miroku.

Miroku stared at Inuyasha. He was starting to cough. _'Poor Kags! She must have been taking this hard.'_ He put in the DVD. Miroku stood in horror as the DVD, he just put in was the time that he and Kagome had sex and accidently didn't know that they were on a recording._ 'Bastard, you must have stolen it! Now, since your going down you want to drag us down with you!' _

"Sango, it was before we started... I ensure you." Miroku pleaded. _'Please, Sango, don't dump me. I did it before I meet you...' _

"I know that Miroku. It isn't you that I am mad at!" Sango roared.

She walked over to Kagome. She stood in horror at what was being played. "I am sorry..." Kagome said quitely.

Sango punched Kagome so hard that Kagome fell into Kouga's arms. Then, was knocked into acoma.

* * *

><p>AN: Merry Christmas! Happy New Years! Please review!


	3. Yours, Mine, and Ours

**Story Dedicated:** _Cid Diyoko_ – thank you for believing in me when everyone else didn't.

**Chapter Dedicated:** _My online sister _– We have both learned the real meaning of blood and love.

**Reply to Review:** Don't worry someone will kick Inuyasha's ass – but, Kagome has to get so feed up with his bull shit that she cannot want him anymore. Your find out in this chapter that Kagome's ability to be with Inuyasha are going thin. There is already a whole bunch of people who want to kick Inuyasha's ass. ^_^ As for Sango and Miroku… not all is what it seems – please continue reading!

Also, to those who want a chapter dedicated to them please sign your reviews so I know who I am dedicating it to.

**Lemons in chapter:** 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness<strong>_

_**Chapter Three: Yours, Mine, and Ours**_

Kagome woke up with a pounding headache; it felt like her face had been squished by a sledge hammer. She had a bruise on the one full side of her face with small little cuts against the bruise; but, it was nothing that make-up couldn't cover up. She was wearing her pajamas. Her pajamas were a white tank-top that showed some of her breasts and green mini-shorts. Her black hair was draped almost skill-fully half-way down her breasts and the other half on the bed. Her lips were going dry; but, it seemed like a rag had been put against her mouth. She pressed her two hands against the bed; requiring all her strength to push herself enough to see her soundings.

It was a black bedroom that seemed eerie for people who were not use to this room. The eeriness made you almost feel trapped and it didn't help that in red, on the black ceiling, had the word "Freedom". It was like being in cage. There were black and white drawings of people to almost look like they were watching you and your every move. There was a queen size feather bed that took up most of the whole room. The fifteen feather pillows were just casually draped around the bed. The room had one wooden dresser that was four feet and had seven draws. A small walk in closet that held clothing and a television on a wooden self that was made for it. There was a small night-side table beside Kagome where it contained a glass of water. There was one window that was 4 by 5 and had sat up about three inches; although, you could feel the wind since it was always opened it wasn't safe enough to climb out. If, you had climbed out using the window, you would fall to your death because it sat up so high.

Kagome had known this room; for it had many remembers both of good and bad. The bad was only because she had seen some things that she could have gone without seeing: walking in on a girl having sex with her boyfriend, the girl being naked and having some fun alone, etc. The good was indeed sharing pleasant times sharing things with the same woman: presents, secrets, guidance, etc. If, it wasn't for this woman this room would have made her feel so imprisoned.

The woman whom she had shared such wonderful and wicked remembered with sure enough sat up beside her. The woman had black hair as long as Kagome's but with a more lighter almost like a feather itself; it had been put up with a bun only attachment was a white feather. She was nineteen years old with a body that would be made quick to move at any point anywhere, indeed this came from her armed forces background. Her red eyes had often gotten her into fights at work because they believed that she was always drunk; but, it was her demonic traits that had left her like this. She was in a green shirt that read "Army" in white letters and although this normally consisted of another thing she topped it off with blue mini-shorts.

"Finally up, eh, Kags?" The woman spoke. "Sango did a number on you." _And you deserved the hit. You need to understand, that no matter how hard you require comfort – true comfort can only be found in the arms of the one you love…_

"Yeah, I am… but, I feel like shit. So, she did leave a number on me…" Kagome stared up at the freedom word. _If, it had been a couple of more years ago… then, I would have thought that we won the fight. Now, I believe we didn't win the fight for freedom for all. And, when will we win the fight for everyone not just the selected? When will everyone live happily and free from worries?_ Kagome laughed mentally as she thought.

"I would say that number is two." Kagura stared at the television. _I had to take my fucking weekend early! Damned, I am so happy I haven't taken of my twenty days of holiday for this whole year. _

"Why two?" Kagome sat up and found the water beside her. She gulped half down until she noticed the bottle of Aspin. She didn't ask to take any she grabbed two slamming them down her throat and gulped down the rest of the water.

"Simple, sweetie, you have been in Acoma for two days. I would have taken you to the hospital… but, I am me." Kagura said as she pulled her body to the end of the bed. She reached over and grabbed an orange from her box she kept under her bed 'just in case'. She tossed it at Kagome's head. Kagome grabbed it fast with a swift and careless. Kagome's arm was bent in a bent to her face in front with her palm outward. Kagome started to peal the orange and took a bite.

"No doubt…. Nurse Kagura." Kagome said as she threw one of her orange pieces into her mouth. Kagura's army trade was being a nurse. Kagome and Kagura had an unwritten rule that since Kagome hated being at the hospital; Kagura would take care of her. "But riddle me this, what the fuck happened with my mother during the time I was 'out'?"

Kagura came up to Kagome's side with her own orange. She took a moment to figure out what to say that wouldn't make Kagome fly off the handle. After finding out there was no way around the truth, Kagura spoke "I sent Kikyo to maintain her well-being."

"Kikyo? That slut, you sent that slut, to protect and maintain my fucking mother's well-being!" Kagome spat. _How dare Kagura send Kikyo to protect my mother? If, my mom is dead when I get home – I swear Kagura has to answer to me and Kikyo has to answer to my fist!_

"Wow, calm down! Kikyo is your sister. I sent the third next of kin to take care of her own mother!" Kagura said as she raised her hands. _Although, Kagome's mother and her are best friends so Kagura had understood why Kagome was so pissed off._

"You see, there is a difference between blood and heart-felt relationships. Blood relationships you might not be able to your back on. Now for heart-felt relationships, no matter if they are blood or not, you can and want to help them out an are willing to do whatever it takes to ensure their health, happiness, and safety." Kagome explained as she sighed.

"You need to explain that to me?" Kagura yelled. _My mother had abused me when she was drunk. My biological father never knew me. My step-father attempted to use me for his own advantage; until I ran away from an abusive bitch and him. I ran away to join the army and I was happy when the Army taught me how to lock away my feelings. Only selected and very few family members do I love…_

Kagome quickly apologized knowing how much Kagura had put up with. "Sorry Kagurie. I know… how bad you also had it. There are people who love you aside from your mother, father and step-father. Anyways, how did I end up here? Last thing I remembered I was at a party."

"Miroku must have told our relationship to someone. There was a male approximately in the age of twenty whom had was fairly musclier. He seemed of a wolf pack. He also seemed of high statue in that pack. He is no doubt someone with grace and elegant – and if, I wasn't interested in someone else he would have been rather appealing…" Kagura said giving a full description of Kouga.

"Kouga, I meet him at the party. He must have brought me here. If, I ever see him again I will be sure to thank him." Kagome nodded.

"You do that…" Kagura smirked. I think he seemed nice. _Maybe, he will be the one that saves Kagome from her downward slope. The worse her mother gets is the worse that she gets. I am afraid if she continues and doesn't get help she would end up being like the one person she hates, her biological father. _

A male with a strong build came into the room. He appeared way too muscle for most humans. He had black hair, like Kagome's, that was cut into an Army style. His brown eyes had, looking so close to Kagome's, stared at Kagura. Kagome had so much resemblance of this man around the age of forty. He was six feet and two inches. He had a leather black jacket that was zipped up and blue jeans that was cut.

"Hello Kagura. Listen, I need you to do – "The man started.

"I am not doing this shit, Muso or should I call you Onigumo." Kagura yelled. "I had ran away to get from your sorry ass step-father!" Kagura yelled. "Or, should I call you ex-step-father?" Onigumo had plenty of girlfriends between and during his three marriages. Kagura was the daughter of her mothers and fathers prior to her mother being his second marriage.

"You will still learn to obey me!" Onigumo screamed at the woman.

"The hell she will, father!" Kagome rose to protect Kagura.

Onigumo was fast to grab Kagome. "You are not my fucking child! You are taking too long to figure that out!" Onigumo had dragged her out towards the window. He held her half-way out. His hands were on her throat attempting to kill her either way. Kagome was slowly turning blue…

It came as a shock for Kagura but then within a second she was pushing away Onigumo. "She might not fuckin' be your child and you know what – she is sure as hell lucky. I wish you wouldn't think of me as your child. You are a sick bastard and should have been thrown into the fucking jail a long time ago but for some strange reason you keep escaping prison lines. So, your children that you desire and some you just fucking got a seed into some poor woman are so fucking living in a jail cell." She used her arm to wacked onto his arms to break his hold. She punched him so hard he went into the wall. "Learn this, and know this well, you will never be good enough for Kagome and you sure as hell wouldn't use me to your advantage. As for Kagome, she is my sister! Now, get your fucking ass up and leave my fucking house."

"Why you bitch?" Onigumo said as he got up. He went to try to show Kagura who had more control.

Kagome came between them. She grabbed his shoulders and kneed him. "Look, I will give you a choice – you can leave two ways. One way, we will call the cops and both of us will go to jail. Or, second option is you leave and forget you even saw us."

Onigumo looked at both the girls. He wanted to toss off Kagome but she had moved back towards Kagura and had grabbed her cell phone. "I hate you bitches!"

"Good… maybe, then, we can be free." Kagura spat. Onigumo ran down the stairs and out of the house.

"You alright, my little sister?" Kagura hugged Kagome tightly. Kagome hugged her elder sister tightly and whimpered in her arms.

"Yeah, thanks, my big sister!" Kagome said after about five minutes of hugging.

"Eww, now normally I love lesbian relationships; but, two sisters are kind of disturbing." Miroku said from the door. He had a black dress shirt on and blue jeans. "I just wanted to come over to see how my close friend is doing and here I see this…" He waved a hand towards the moment.

"Whatever Miroku, Kagome just was almost thrown out of the window by Onigumo." Kagura said as she put a protective arm around Kagome's hip. "She just can't seem to get a break. First, Sango knocks her out for two days and then she almost gets killed by Onigumo."

"Speaking of Sango, Miroku, have you talked with her after the party?" Kagome asked. _I want Sango and Miroku happy. I don't mind leaving the photo if that is what Sango wants. I would have to talk to her late about what she wants; if, they are still together. Plus, I need to apologize. _

"Yeah, Sango isn't mad at me. She called me yesturday and we have a date for tonight." Miroku said gently. _She is super mad at you. She thinks I am one of the victims. I think we both are…that video was never made to come out and Inuyasha made it. The moment that Kagome ditches that bastard, his ass is good as grass. But, Kagome has so much strength going towards taking care of her mother that I cannot leave her more devastated… _

"I am going to go home, now. My mom and I still have some preparation duties before court tomorrow." Kagome smiled as she left._ I shall also stop by Sango's. I should really apologize for lying to her and fucking Miroku. _

Kagome made a quick step to the guest's bedroom. It had only enough room only for a bed and a small wooden dresser. The bedroom was for Kagome in case she ever came over. She went and got changed into green flowing mini skirt that rested on her hips. She had a white halter top that showed most of her cleavage and went to the half way mark of her mini-skirt. She topped it off with white boots that went up to her knee and had three inches of heels. She then left the house.

Miroku waited until the door closed, with Kagome out. "Okay, now tell me really… how is she?"

Kagura nodded. "She is fine healthy-wise and looks like she has no sexually transmitted diseases. But, I can't same psychological as she is getting way to drained. She needs someone to save her."

Miroku nodded. "And, I cannot do it…"_ I wouldn't screw up or screw around on Sango._

"You have Sango to worry about." Kagura said as she patted his shoulder.

* * *

><p>Kagome showed up to a white small house in the middle of a poor subdivision. It was a house that had many renters inside and each renter had their own room. Sango was paying for one bedroom that contained two beds. Kagome knocked on the white paint chipping coming off. It smelled bad even from outside. Kagome knocked gently.<p>

Sango came outside. Sango was wearing blue jeans with rips on the knees and a white one-shoulder long sleeve top. Her hair was in two buns, one on either side. She seemed to be angry at first move she scratched her nail down Kagome's bruise. "You know, it deserves you right."

Kagome had been one for not showing pain no matter how much it was. It was a sign that she was the weaker one. If, it was one thing that she hated more than dishonor was being a weak person for her it was one of the same. She was a person who would have died than to be dishonorable. "Fine…"

"You are not going to fight back?" Sango wanted to scream. _Does something I am practically ripping part your skin? You are not even flinching? Is your pride so great? Is this why your presence demands respect?_

"Why?" Kagome shrugged. _Dear Sango, I am fighting you back by not fighting. Sometimes, the hardest thing to do is not attack. But, I know this will cut you deeper than punching you. You want are looking for an apologize me to beg you stop either violently or pleading. If, I do nothing your desires gets squished like a bug. No motive then no mens reas therefore your actus reas drops. _

Sango getting fed up with not having her motive to do anything dropped her action of scratching Kagome's face. "Never mind… but, you know I don't know what hurts deeper. You going off and fucking Miroku. Or, you going to fuck him and lying behind my back."

"Hmm, funny, and I thought it would hurt the whole parts of it." Kagome laughed.

Sango slammed Kagome against the outside of the house. "Listen, bitch, you don't understand one thing… I am the one in love with Miroku. You were never in love with him."

"Yeah, your right… but, sometimes sex has nothing to do with love." Kagome laughed harder.

"Do you really think that? What about friendship? Doesn't friendship have to do about trust?" Sango said as she attempted to slap Kagome across the opposite side of her bruise. But, Kagome slipped her around Sango's around her leg and then pulled. Sango fell down onto the ground.

"Friendship has a lot to do about trust." Kagome pinned down Sango's arms. "The trust you have to not hurt another friend… but that was broken by you when you keep attacking me. Sure, I slept with Miroku. But, we both needed comfort that we found together. He thought you hated him since you never took well for physical contact! I need comfort because you know how much shit I have to deal with! Just because you have a crush, doesn't mean you had any claim over him. If, you were dating him there would be something different."

"Have you ever been in love or just lust?" Sango said with a tear down her cheek._ If, she has ever loved a guy she would know how I feel. But, she keeps to herself and only lets people in for contact. She feels no loving pull._ "You are not my friend, until you fall in love. Get up and leave me alone. If you see me, don't talk to me."

Kagome got up. She fixed herself. "Then, show Miroku physically that you indeed love him." She walked away slowly and cautiously. She made sure that if Sango came to up to attack her. _ Your wrong, the reason I chase Kouga is because he is interesting…For some strange reason, I feel more emotions towards him then I have any other male. If, I wanted to - I would have forced him at the party... I want to take it slow. Get to know him? It seems strange to me... But, Sango I am afraid I might be falling. _

* * *

><p>Kouga walked into a grey castle that originally had been a cave. Now, with each family getting a room to call their own it still gave privacy from the rest of the pack as well maintained a sense of pride in your back. Brown fur furniture that was made out of hay had been tossed about yet they all held no modern-like furniture as it would have been seen from the elders as a method to destroy their culture. The male prince wolf made his way to the elder station which had been in the north wing. He headed towards the wisest and eldest elder that had taken care of Kouga when Kouga's parents had went on travels of their own.<p>

A male had a strong build but wasn't able to move a lot opened his blue eyes. His white hair glistened from the opened window as he sat on his hay style bed. He looked close to peace and with thoughts of his younger days that had passed him. He seemed happily to be left alone but this prince would not see to that. Indeed this was a male, whom although had no royalty status had been thought of the next up in the chain of command with that came his elegance and grace.

"Yes, my boy?" The elder one spoke gently. From the very way that he spoke, Kouga found instantly calmed.

"Master…" Kouga started. Master was not for the fact of his statute but more because he had indeed taught Kouga the ways of fighting so it was a formal way of thanking him. It was like they had shared the same relationship between them as a martial artist and their sempia; and, yet more because this male had helped raise him. "…it has come to me, that Ayame may not be faithful." Kouga had to talk carefully to accuse unfaithfulness in a wolf-pack and they were found innocent would not be taken lightly.

"In the eyes of the wolf pack, you are still not betrothed to her. Since, I know your not stupid enough to come and make false accusations upon another wolf... What is your plan? As you know, it is up to you to call that an act of anti-loyalty to you or not. " the 'Master' wolf continued to speak. _I sense something is more going on than he is telling me. If, a wolf was not loyal to another wolf it was seen as another way of terrorism in their committee. So, why doesn't he come with her and lock her up? _

"I don't know if I love Ayame and it is that form that I will say it is not anti-loyalty indeed she was just seeking love where it may lay..." Kouga looked away as certainly the Master would have already known that something was there that he wasn't saying._ Can I tell him about my inner beast wanting Kagome and not coming out towards Ayame? I never had that feeling towards someone else. _

"Just last year, you were professing your deepest love for that girl. What has changed, my son?" the Master wolf asked.

"The whole cheating on me thing… plus, I never got my inner wolf wanting her." Kouga now sat down on the hay bed beside the wolf.

"Ah so, then, you have received a notice from your inner wolf what he wants." The Master wolf says. _Has he finally found his mate? I always thought Ayame wasn't the one! Something about her seems more tomboyish than the eye-can-see... and for Kouga, he wants a girl who can be rough yet gentle at the same time. _

"It responded to a different girl whenever I got close to her at a party, my inner wolf wanted her. I think she may be the one…" Kouga laughed._ If, only she wasn't with that mutt! Stupid, flea-bag coming onto my woman! _

"You are hiding something… out with it." The Master wolf said._ If, there was nothing stopping Kouga's inner mate, he would have forced the girl to be engaged with him that night... or have smelled like her today from the sex they would have had. If, his inner beast has found a mate who has already been mated then it cannot be so. If the girl only has a boyfriend, Kouga must act fast. Wolves expect others and themselves to mate for life._

"It is just that she is presently dating a good-for-nothing-asshole who no one likes. The male cheated on her with Ayame!" He growled deeply. _I want to save Kagome; but, she is not my responsibility. But, my inner demon thinks so... but, how can I prove to her that I am not just some other version of that mutt-face? How dare the guy show the video...poor Kagome and her friend. _

"Does she love him? Why does she stay with the cheater? I would not jump too wildly into a relationship where the girl is already being , I would jump swiftly never the less if the girl is being courted." The 'Master' wolf cautioned as he stared his deep chocolate eyes into Kouga's. "Never the less, if you find out that you do have a chance… make sure that your inner wolf does want her not Ayame. For, what the inner wolf wants the inner wolf will receive if no ties are already had. The inner beast will do everything in its power whether you want to or not."

Kouga arouse and walked out of his Master's room and went to his own room. _Am I in love with Kagome? was that the pull that demanded me to go and talk to her? What might happen if I don't make Kagome notice me? Do I still want Ayame? I don't know anything... I must stay here and away from the city where the two girls reside until I have found if I even want to take actions either way... Unless, there is something that demands my attention quickly back to the dorm house. _

* * *

><p>Kagome had finally reached her home. She had gone into her mother's bedroom while in deep thought. <em>It is so sad, the accident took away half of the strength from the woman is the bravest I know. I love her anyways and I cannot lose the other half. If, Kikyo had left my mother to get hurt then I shall indeed hurt her.<em>

Kagome looked into a bedroom where it held a walk-in closet that was full of her mother's clothing. It had a medical bed and another bed right beside it. There on the medical bed sat a woman whose figure had looked like it was darkening.

Her black hair had been cut so purposefully into having an army appearance for she was a veteran. She was wearing black jean pants that had done up perfectly against her skin. She had on a white sweater that had been extremely loose. Her figure was hidden by her blankets that she was using while she went through paper work. Her chocolate brown eyes looked carefully through the paper work she was going through.

Beside the woman on the bed, sat a wooden chair and someone texting to another person oblivious not caring about assisting with the required paperwork. The woman had black one inch longer hair than Kagome's and more chocolate eyes. She was wearing a white tube top shirt that had showed her breasts like she was trying to get laid. Her red lower-thigh skirt had been very loosely over her body. She made the whole room smell from her own sent.

"Mother, how are you?" Kagome stood by the woman on top of the bed. She was so careful as to touch her mother's delicate hand almost like touching a flower that at the very touch could wither away. She never once looked at the woman in white and red; although, she heard a snort coming out of her.

"I am fine, dear. How was the party?" her mother spoke like a loving tone.

"You went to a party and didn't take care of our mother? What type of daughter are you?" Kikyo demanded Kagome give her some attention. _Bitch, you try to be some high and demanding grace girl but you are not there when mother needs you. I had to take care of her for two days... I mean hello...what do you like need those two days out of the 365 your already suppose to be here. Now,with me my days are spent in the arms of a certain half-breed._

"Pretty eventful… " Kagome said not wanting her attention to be off of her mother's present state. "… Are you going through some paper work we need to prepare?" Kagome then turned towards Kikyo. "And, where are you most of the time? Out fucking my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend...he should have been mine but I had dumped him for a night to go with another male." Kikyo laughed.

"Oh, yes dear… Kikyo we shall drop you off on our way before going into the store to photocopy. Thank you for looking after me when Kagome was knocked out." Their mother spoke more gently. Why does it take for Kagome being incapable of being somewhere for Kagura to call my daughter and make her come over?

"Yeah, whatever." Kikyo glared. _Can we just hurry up I am supposed to go home and screw Inuyasha. I loved him first Kagome. Just like Sango loved Miroku first, before you got involved._

* * *

><p>Sango had sat in her bed thinking of what Kagome had said. Kohaku was out visiting one of his friends and was going to stay there over-night. Sango got into a black mid-thigh loose mini-skirt that Kagome had once left at her place; unknowing Kagome had secretly have brought it for her. She put on the hot pink shirt from the Christmas party. Sango had left her hair loose and untamed. She had put on some pink lip gloss to make her lips shine. She put on some pink eye shadow. She applied some perfume onto her neck. She winked.<p>

_Kagome thinks that I need to prove to Miroku that I love him through contact. Well, let's see how bold I can really be. I am not going to be like that slut whom had required sleeping with a man – well, rather have sex. But, that doesn't mean I cannot play._ Sango thought gently.

Miroku had opened the door. He had still been in the same clothing that he had worn at Kagura earlier that day. _I hope that one day Sango and Kagome can mend their fences. _

"Kagome and I are no longer friends. But, I am deciding to take her advice." Sango walked over to Miroku. She wrapped her arms around his neck. She kissed him deeply.

***WARNING: **_LEMON STARTS HERE_*****

Miroku a little taken back slowly found his arms around Sango's back. He opened his mouth to Sango's kiss letting out a small moan. Sango had taken this moment to lick the inside of his mouth and explore it with her own tongue. Miroku massaged Sango's tongue with his own. Once, they were both lost out of breath, Sango pulled back and slowly slide off Miroku's shirt and dropped it off onto the floor.

"Sango?" Miroku was a little taken back from her actions. _Does she really want to fuck me, already? _

Almost like hearing the question, "While, I want to wait a little bit for us to fuck each other…. I still think we can play. Right now, I just want to show you how much I love you." Sango pushed him onto her bed.

Miroku kissed her lips deeply. Sango climbed on top of his body as she straddled him. She slowly kissed him sweetly and then removed her lips as fast as they went onto his lips. She moved her lips down to his neck. Miroku moved his head to the side showing her all of his neck. Sango took that moment to leave a hickie on his neck.

Though, slowly Sango began to kiss every inch of Miroku's chest. Miroku gripped onto Sango's head. This is indeed her showing me that she loves my body… I guess she wasn't mad at me. I can take on the victim role if this is what I get. Sango stopped kissing Miroku's chest and started to rub her hair up and down his chest. She removed his pants and boxers slowly with her hands to get them losen. She then pulled them down with her mouth. Oh, god Sango….

Sango raised Miroku's legs onto her shoulders. She licked the tip of his cock and then slides it all the way into her mouth. She caressed his balls with her hands. She used her breasts to move up and down his inner thighs. Miroku grabbed her sheets to get use to her deep throating rhythm.

It didn't take long before Sango felt Miroku's wet cum squirt up into her mouth. She deep throated the wet cum and took off her clothing. She lay naked, in her bed with the sheets pulled up, with her Miroku. _Fuck you, Kagome, I am in love with Miroku and you will never have him as one of your victims, again . Miroku, this is one of the many things I will do for you to show how much I do love you. _

***WARNING:**_ LEMON ENDS HERE_*****

Miroku had laid holding Sango in his arms. He empathized with his close friend. _Poor Kagome, her mother is about to go into court. I hope they are not too behind preparing. Kagome, someone has to save you from yourself – because I love and am with Sango, I cannot. _

* * *

><p>It didn't take long for the three women to climb into the blue Ford Taurus wagon. Their mother sat at the driver's seat. Kikyo sat right behind their mom. Kagome sat in the front passenger seat. They were listening to some country tunes that Kagome insisted they put on. It had started to rain; so, the road was wet and hard to stop when driving.<p>

Kagome had been singing to the music. Her mother had turned just as it had a second later turned to red. Her mother had to stop in the middle of the lane or continue to drive into the gas station. But, it seemed that the only logical thing was to get out of the middle of the turning area. Her mother turned into the gas station.

A black ford truck had been speeding; he had no time to stop he was also getting into the middle of the lane. Kagome's voice stopped as she saw the truck coming closer…. _My voice…. I can't speak. What is happening? I want to scream…..I can't move my mouth. It is raining…_

* * *

><p>Miroku's phone rang with Kagome's ring tone. Sango glared. "Don't answer that, that bitch needs to know you are taken!"<p>

Miroku kissed Sango. "You know, I need to – that is what friends are for." Miroku grabbed the phone and answered. His face went white. He grabbed his clothing and tossed them on not caring how he seemed to Sango… or that it was done up improperly. "I am leaving…"

Sango mad as could be because of the actions. "I am your girlfriend! You leave and we are threw!"

Miroku kissed Sango's lips. "I love you…. But, Kagome has been in an accident. I need to go to the hospital… at least, to give her mother a ride home… their vehicle has been destroyed and I just got my driver's license when I turned sixteen yesterday. "

* * *

><p>AN: Please Review!


	4. Prayers from a Priestess

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyko_ - Happy Valentines day, my beloved. I miss you.

**Chapter dedicated to: ** -_mustacheman: (part dedicated to is: Sango and Miroku scene)_ - Yay! A second reviewer.

-_Melmelx3 (part dedicated to is: Ayame and Kouga and Inuyasha's beat down)_ I am sorry I didn't dedicate the kiss. Thanks for being the first person to be an named reviewer! Promise to have at least one Kouga and kagome scene as yours. But, this one was dedicated to my finance'e for a reason.

-_Cid Diyoko (part dedicated to is: The kiss of Kouga and Kagome)_ Remind you of our first kiss? I included some of the things that happened. But, not a lot since this is a story.

-**PLEASE NOTE:** _This chapter is written a little bit differently, since it is going to be jumping around areas. Just, like the name suggests all italics are supposed to suggest something new but in Kagome's perspective._

**Replies to Reviews:** Yay! thanks for the two. I am sorry this took so long. And, please do not hate me!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha.

**Number of Lemons in chapter:** 0 (But, you guessed it - first time Kouga and Kagome have a romantic moment!)

Chapter Four

Prayers from a Priestess

_Alone, in that one word it says it all. I am alone in a dark place. I, Kagome Hirosghi, whom have suffered so greatly, am alone – finally alone. It is almost comforting to be alone in this dark place. No one is going to hurt me and I can't hurt anyone else anymore. _

_Still, the silence makes me want to go crazy. Can you tell me why lord? I gave the best of me during this life. There is a nervous twitch inside the breaking part of my pride. I have to stop the thoughts of the society, I once called home. _

_This darkness isn't as peaceful I believed – like a bleeding woman, I realize I am in hell. In my sick way, I wanted to thank you all. I never found my prince, but I had some suicidal comfort. Like a prisoner, I was trapped in this madness that over-summed me. _

_I can't hate you, Sango. I know, I am not the best friend you wanted from me. So, I am letting go of everything we had just like you wanted. You slapped me away like a fly. I can't deserve you; either since I stole the one person you wanted the most! Can you ever understand me? I must have made you feel like you're world was stamped on. Sango, please hate me… for all the things I did to Miroku._

* * *

><p>Sango had stood there, shocked. "What? How am I supposed to take this news? I just said earlier today, she wasn't my friend. I saw that video, she pressed you!"<p>

"Sango, there is something I should let you know." Miroku put a hand across his hair. "Kagome and I had been doing it for a while, that video wasn't the only time. We -"

"She pressed you into more?" Sango touched his face. "That bitch!"

"Would you just listen?" Miroku screamed. "You assume that video points out her flaws. But, you never noticed that it takes two people to tango!"

"What are you saying Miroku?" Sango raised an eyebrow. "She made you believe that it was your fault?"

"No! I was the one that started everything. I was so tired of you telling me no. She was depressed about her mother as always. I suggested that we took our stress that way! Now, I am leaving to go to see my friend and her mother! If you want her as a friend when she wakes up, I will be downstairs. You have fifteen minutes to decide!" Miroku left and walked forcefully into his car.

Sango stared outside. "I never meant to put your guard up, Miroku! You gave me gifts and I left them with you. It turned out freedom was giving you to her. But, your right she had so much to face. So, much a friend should have seen."

She held onto herself. "The first year, she gave her every moment to save her mother. She was so loyal! She shines as a priestess; I wanted to make her seem so dull, out of jealousy. She doesn't know this, but I miss her. She is a like a sister of my best friend. Maybe this wishful thinking, but can we be still friends?"

She got changed into a black pair of pants and a white halter-top. She slides on top a pair of black leather boots. She placed on pink lip gloss that was Kagome's gift to her. She added a black leather jacket that looked like a biker. She slide into the car. "Kagome always said a girl could never under-dress. Looking hot is something you, as a woman, required to do twenty-four seven."

"Please, do I a favour? Don't act like she is already dead." Miroku growled out as he readjusted his mirror.

"Okay, that is something I can do! Let's go see our Kags!" Sango smiled gently to Miroku. As Miroku drove off, Sango finally spoke again. "I blamed the wrong person. Now, I hope she can forgive me."

"You know, that is the one thing that always makes her amazing. She can forgive practically anything!" Miroku smiled.

"Yeah, unless you have been told repeated not to do that – and you still do it. She is only looking for you to admit what you did wrong to her and stop it. Otherwise, you get the silent treatment or the not getting what you want treatment from her." Sango laughed. As she neared the moment of truth, her eyes fixed onto the windows.

"That is true! I know a couple of people who are still in the dog house." Miroku glared as he saw Inuyasha's car a couple of streets ahead.

Inuyasha was wearing a red designer suit; he was indeed looking to surprise someone. His red convertible top was down allowing his silver hair to fly, although today it had a pony-tail. He had large bouquet of roses and chocolates popping out of the back-seat. He was busy playing the tunes on the radio to care that he was getting glared at by Miroku.

"Indeed! Inuyasha…" Sango had glared.

Inuyasha had parked into the hospital's entrance. "Maybe he is looking to do something right by Kagome after all."

"I don't trust him." Sango glared. "First, do you think you would be called if Inuyasha was?"

Miroku stopped at the red light, still a street behind. "Honestly, no." Miroku shook his head, pondering it.

"Second, Kagome you said was in a comma." Sango tossed her hair to aside.

"Yeah, she is in a comma." Miroku shrugged. "That is why I have to go pick her mother up."

"Exactly! If Kagome is in a comma, those chocolates might go bad. Those roses would die off by the time she is awake enough to see them. Heck, we could have a 'get well soon' party when she wakes up."

"Anyone who knows Kagome, knows she is one hell of a partier." Miroku got the ticket to parking.

"Exactly, so it doesn't make sense to bring those gifts." Sango nodded.

"Kikyo was in the car, as well…" Miroku said softly.

Sango just slowly turned her head to face Miroku. "Kikyo and Inuyasha once dated. Are you one hundred percent sure they are not continuing to date?"

* * *

><p><em>It is so easy to forget what truly mattered in my life. I have the friends who would do anything for me. I have my close family members who gave me my strength to soar above the sky. Yet, I choose to go down a path that I don't belong. My wheels were spinning so fast, that I came into a crashing stop. <em>

_I just need to stop licking my wounds. So often, we give up in our lives where we really needed someone to mend our hurting pride. But when we turn around to look for a helping hand, we only find the ones who want to hurt us more. That is where you found me!_

_A fool would say that I want my revenge. Alone and broken is where you left me, but my momma raised no fool. The wiser one knows enough, that karma is a bitch. Spin your little lies and let the path you lead me on continue, for one day your get what is coming to you! _

* * *

><p>Miroku spotted Inuyasha asking for Kikyo's room. Miroku walked between where he was told that Kagome would be and Kikyo's room. Kikyo's room was three doors down, so Miroku left it wide open access for Inuyasha to get a second chance and go into Kagome's room.<p>

"Hey there, bro!" Inuyasha started.

"Hey bro?" Miroku began.

"What are you doing here?" Inuyasha scratched his head.

"I could ask you the same thing." Miroku smiled gently.

"Get out of my way I don't have time for this Miroku!" Inuyasha tried to sneak past. But, Miroku blocked him.

Miroku refusing to deal with Inuyasha anymore threw a shisha (sp?) on top of Inuyasha face. Seeing that Inuyasha just dodged it, Miroku spoke again. "Heh, I thought that was supposed to catch onto any demon."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Inuyasha pushed onto Miroku's shoulders.

"What is wrong with me? I am not the half-demon freak that prances around like he is some form of God's gift to women!" Miroku growled shoving Inuyasha back.

"No, you're the freak of a monk that goes around and fucks other guy's girlfriends." Inuyasha pushed hard onto Miroku's shoulders.

"I am calling for security at observation." The male head nurse spoke onto the phone. He had a short black hair cut. He also had on blue scrubs that made him appeal more welcoming. His blue eyes fixed on the fight that was about to begin.

The men started to circle each other. "Look man, back off I don't have time for your shit! I need to go see my bitch! Get out of my fucking way!" Inuyasha rowled. He punched Miroku hard.

Miroku felt the punch land into his smotach and let go of some of the air he was holding. "I don't why you're talking! Shh!"

Just then, Ginto showed up. Ginto was wearing a brown kilt and a silver muscle shirt. "Hey guys why the fuck are you fighting in a hospital."

"Because, this bastard is getting what was coming to him ever since the party and he has been cheating on Kagome!" Miroku pulled onto Inuyasha chest. Inuyasha afraid now, since he realized Miroku had nothing to lose while; Inuyasha had his pride to lose.

"Maybe, you shouldn't but into other people lives." Inuyasha punched Miroku across the face.

"Sorry but when your abusing one of my best friends, bastard, that is when I get involved." Miroku punched Inuyasha across the face. "She is a fucking girl. Guys don't hit girls!"

Ginto tripped Inuyasha. "That is all the help you're getting from me Miroku is getting him down."

Miroku climbed on top, placing his knees on opposite sides of Inuyasha's hips and crossed his legs over. Miroku placed Inuyasha's hands down and held them with one hand, while Inuyasha was shocked. Miroku started to pound Inuyasha's stomach. "Thanks, but why did you do that?"

"He abused my sister! I want to help you take him down." Ginto laughed and watched the scene.

Once Miroku's hand was soar enough from pounding Inuyasha, he first changed hands over. After both were soar, Miroku rose and stood beside Kagome's room which happened to beside Ginto. "Leave her alone, mutt face."

"Leave who alone?" Inuyasha turned and threw up blood.

"Leave the woman inside this room alone. Go see Kikyo, she is three doors down." Miroku crossed his arms.

"Who is in that room?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kagome!" Miroku roared.

Inuyasha felt like his world was spinning around. He sat against the wall. "You mean the girl we were just fighting over, was in this hospital the whole time?" Inuyasha held his head.

"Dumb-ass, Kikyo and Kagome were travelling together! They are sisters!" Miroku roared.

Ginto looked shocked for a second. "I need to go inform Kouga."

"Why do you need to inform the wolf?" Miroku looked confused for a second.

"Because, he requested any updates of Ayame and Kagome to be sent directly to him – without delay." Ginto looked confused. Then, he took off running.

Inuyasha had gotten up and went over to check on Kikyo. "Foolish person, you are Miroku. Don't you know the fact your willing to protect her makes me want her more."

Miroku looked up as he sat alone. "Perhaps, Kouga is the prince that would save my back-woods ridged Kagome. The love of a wolf-demon's is so strong that it can put up with anything, including their mate's inability to change without their assistance."

As Miroku let out that soft prayer, Kagome awoke inside the room. "Hmm… why didn't anyone wake me up? How did I fall asleep this time?" Kagome laid in the hospital bed and thought of the prince she had meet so much days ago. "Maybe it is finally time, to move on from Inuyasha."

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes, I run away from my problems just to hide behind a shaded wall. Alone, is more than a word the definition is death lying around for the one to find it. Sometimes, I am scared enough that all I really want to do is to use things to shield me from the outside world, trapped inside a darkness. Never, realizing until you came along that my darkness was my prison. Sometimes, I just believe that I am all alone in this horrible place. But, then, I realize there is still one person there.<em>

_You find me when no one else is looking. How do you know just where I would be? Beneath, the hidden areas, you are always looking to surprise me. How do you comfort me so easily? With one touch, you can break through the loneliness. You see through all of my defenses and all of my prisons. You saw through all of my stubbornness. How did you find me?_

_You save me. You save me when I do not even think you can and when I do not give you credit. You save me from the darkness that dwells deep inside of my heart. You save me from the loneliness. How did you find me in this place? Are you some form of angel in a demonic form? Or, are you just so close to me it was just harder to see the forest from the trees? _

* * *

><p>Kagome was passing down about to reach the table near the lake. She was wearing a black one-shoulder shirt that she had matched with a black mini-skirt. She was going to wear a black cowgirl hat to tie the whole thing together, but decided against it in fear of looking like a nerd. She had a little bit of smoky make-up.<p>

There, stood Kouga right beside her although, she didn't realize. It wasn't until her mother had told her about Kouga standing around with Ginto. Kouga had a pair of blue jean shorts on, to cover the fact he was from the brown wolf tribe and bend in. He had matched it with a black shirt. He had looked like he had blended into a crowd so easily.

"Hey. Kouga?" Her mother questioned. Her mother was dressed up in a shirt and black jeans.

"Hey, Ms. Hishigoshi. Thanks, for letting me help with the tasks. Where is Kagome?" Kouga looked around.

"Hey Kagome, I want you to meet Kouga." Her mother yelled out.

Without waiting for permission for anyone, Kouga carried Kagome away from the pack. He had ran fast enough that no one would ever think of catching up with them, not like they would chase them anyways. Kouga once they were about to cross the street put Kagome down.

"There, is something I want to show you." Kouga smiled. "It is my cave."

"Oh, I see. A wolf demon with a cave, how unoriginal." Kagome muttered out.

"Yeah, well, that is me – totally unoriginal." Kouga held his head and laughed gently.

"Yeah, being unoriginal is not something to be proud of. But if you want to be, I guess that is alright." Kagome looked unimpressed.

To catch her off of guard, since she kept rating and waving. He grabbed her chest and pushed her against a tree. "I will show you how unoriginal, I can be."

"Don't tell me, show me." Kagome sat down along a cement log. "Right now, it is all talk."

Kouga grabbed her cheek and kissed her gently. Their gentle kiss had broken all forces and they were lost in a match with their tongues and mouths. Their heads twisted and turned either way.

They held onto each other, never wanting to let go. Kagome's arms wrapped around Kouga's neck, holding him tightly in a embrace. Kouga had started to massage her ass gently. They kept massaging the place where they were holding deeply.

Kouga attempted to pull Kagome to stand up after a while. But, Kagome pulled him down more forcefully. They began lost in a battle of wits to which way the other would go, Kouga never using too much force knowing that he was a demon and could hurt her.

After a while, Kagome whimpered out. "Fuck…" Although, it went unheard for all the lip smacking they were doing. Kagome, whom had never felt fireworks with Inuyasha, was now feeling rockets with Kouga.

Kouga continued had started to lose the will to fight Kagome anymore, lost in their kiss. He had laid her half-way down so he could still have her deep in his arms. Her legs widen in response to allow him to move his hips towards hers, which he took full advantage of. He pressed his chest deep against hers.

They both made groaning sounds. Like, one more aspect of this kiss and they could lose it all here. They required one of each other to break away before they gave it all to each other. But, both refused to end the kiss. They needed just one more push….

When, suddenly they heard a loud clash. It had started them enough to break out of their trace. Kouga's nose came into his sense when he smelled the scent of another wolf, but he didn't want to tell Kagome to run the moment.

Kouga laughed deeply as, he let go of her lips. "How was that, Kagome?"

"That was so amazing!" Kagome was shocked. "How was it for you?"

"It was very much awkward. I do not even know if I did it right." Kouga nodded.

"How can you not know? Didn't you do it before?" Kagome looked a little shocked.

"Damned, I never felt anything like that before. I never kissed anyone like that before." Kouga said lost out of breath. He never felt out of breath, for a demon who could run as fast as he could and as long as he could.

"Not even with Ayame?"

"You're my first Kagome. Ayame and I would peck each other but never get into really deep and passionate kissing. We never really had the desire to." Kouga shrugged.

"You're lying!" Kagome had been beyond shocked now. "How is it I can be so much younger than you and have so much more experience in this field than you?"

"How much experience do you have?"

"I am not telling! And by the way, I think someone is coming."

* * *

><p><em>Althogh, I sometimes must go. I beg you to know that you come with me in my heart. With every dream, I see you soar above the sky like the beautiful prince you are. <em>

_Every obstical put in our way. Our true love will push outta of the way. I will wait for every moment to spend my last years with you!_

* * *

><p>Later that night, Kouga walked into his room. There stood Ayame with her hair loose and standing in a white dress that showed most of her cleavage and her mid-thigh. She made a dash into him, holding his neck.<p>

"Ayame, please, I am not in the mood." Kouga pushed Ayame back off of him.

"Does it have to do with that girl?" Ayame growled. She crossed her arms.

"What girl? If, you're talking about Kagome – she has a name!" Kouga walked to his bookshelf and tossed down a photo of them to show he was pissed off.

"Fine, that bitch Kagome, are you in love with her? Or, do you still want me?" Ayame roared.

"Just leave Ayame!" Kouga roared. "I know you were spying on me!"

"With good reason too!" Ayame walked towards the door.

"Ayame, I know I never ask what you're doing in my fucking bed with that stupid mutt-face!" Kouga growled more enraged when he saw her shocked face. "Yeah, do you really think that my men wouldn't tell me that crazy shit you pull behind my back? I do not even need to spy on you – I learn involuntarily!"

"You are a stupid jerk!" Ayame cried.

"Yeah, and you're a slut! By the way, I would never call Kagome a slut!"

"Fine, have her- just know I will have my revenge on her!"

"You so much as a hair on her head and I will personally rip your head off!"

"Sweetie, I will leave her hair alone. Besides, what does hair have to do with fighting anyways? No, I am after making sure she bleeds. And bleed, she will by my paws!"

* * *

><p>AN: Please read and review!


	5. Secrets Revealed

**Story Dedicated:** _Cid Diyoko_ – Thanks for loving me with my struggles and while you were other people.

**Chapter Dedicated:** _Anon_ - Thanks for posting twice.

**Reply to Review:** No one has updated a review. Therefore, please review.

**Lemons in chapter:** 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sercets Revealed<strong> _

**_Chapter 5_**

_Fear, no… fear does not make your legs stick. Your heart pace wildly._ Kagome thought as she stared at a silver building. _Anxiety… yes that was the word! Her heart would have felt like it was caving in._ She stood with a black straight pencil skirt, white blouse and black natural straight one button blazer. _My world is crushing around me. Aren't suits supposed to make it easier for you? Wasn't the store lady saying this would give me confidence? _

Kagome walked up the stairs. With each step, she felt like her world was spinning. _It isn't fair! They are the ones who should be punished, yet here I stand feeling like justice wouldn't be done well. Why?_ She pushed her door opened gently.

She pushed her way through the hallway. The hallway had a large lights gently placed around. There was three steps to lead to the elevator. Kagome read the black bulletin right beside the elevator. According to the bulletin, there were seven flights to go up to rather than twenty-four that was there. She walked into the area. She sighed deeply as it came up.

Kagome glared gently. _Time is so slow... too slow. Time means the different between legal- justice and social - justice. _She stared as she as the levels passed through. She grabbed her hair hard and pulled into her hair into a straight bun; that looked like it was brushed through. After a while, she heard the beep. _Shit! Maybe, I shouldn't have gone but wanted justice to come for a long time._

A male with a sick pack held the elevator door opened for her._ RUN! _was the first thing on to the Kagome's mind. Kagome deeply breathed and picked up the couple of inch fly demon. Her deep sigh made her breasts raise and lower._ Deep breathing Kagome, focus on your breathing. This is horrible feeling but it can pass. It is now like a band-aid - rip it off fast, no mattering how painful. Then, live the rest of your life with the results. Aside, it isn't really like it is your pain that your living through. _

"Ready, Kagome?" The flea had asked. _We are having this daughter stand up because she might put a face on the results to my client's family. I am happy we got her in, usually that does not happen._

He was in a silver designer suit; it showed that he had money just not as much as the typical people in his profession. The silver suit consisted of silver pants, a white blouse, and a silver dress coat. He had a silver tie but instead of matching it made him look like he over-did it; resulting in a look of faking how much money the original suit had almost made him look like he had been earning. His brown hair was cut in a military-style buzz cut. He had a profound amount of confidence; which would have caused some people to believe in his higher rate of lawyer despite his lack of fashion sense.

His persona would not convince Kagome as; Kagome had known the differences between lawyers. Kagome's mother wasn't as rich as a multi-millionaire corporation owner or the government. He was her lawyer; and, it didn't mean that he was a bad lawyer compared to the other lawyers in his trade. What it had meant then? It meant regardless of how much he could have been making in the larger firms he was stick taking middle-class work. With his clients having a lack of funds, it meant that if they scared away the big lawyers that they wouldn't get any money in a settlement.

"As ready as I will ever be, Myoga." Kagome sighed gently. Her persona seemed a lot more timid, than her normal self when she would enter into parties. _Time to rip off the band-aid that I called justice, and face the real world…_

The flea had decided to explain what would happen, "First you are to be sworn in." Myoga held up a bible. After, Kagome had been finished swearing in, he continued "You're come into the room. Sit down nearest to the tape-recorder. They will ask you a couple of questions. Answer each question as truthfully, as you can. Remember; do not answer with an answering thinking that is what they want you to answer with – if you do not know. Just say in that case, you don't know."

Kagome walked into double door sitting area. In the room, she found three people. Two were sitting either side of two empty chairs. There were four microphones placed beside each of the side areas. The person, sitting at the end of the table, had no microphone. The table was brown oak and made to seem very bleak; almost, as if the very part it was there was enough. The room was brown with no windows and having sound proofing. It was a rather bleak room that might have been thought as depressing; depending, on who won the settlement would have changed the feelings of these people.

One was a lady hiding behind a type-writer. _That is kind of old technology… _Kagome thought. As Kagome looked more at this person, this lady seemed to come from a marginalized society, the working poor. She had a brown sweater to cover her white blouse. The woman was wearing her brown hair in a tight bun. Her blue eyes blazing down into the recorder; as, her pale hands worked so fast that they seemed to have been on a race.

Kagome looked at the two ones sitting across from the door. One was that of a lady and the other of a male. The female was dressed in a black pencil skirt that was made to have her legs look longer and sexier. Her black custom-made one-button suit jacket caused Kagome to feel inferior. Her blouse, although cut semi-low, was enough to make most men beg for her. Kagome felt like a small crushable insect as this woman was the definition of grace and elegance; there, wasn't a piece of white hair out of place with her designer hair-style bun or a smidge of her professionally done make-up. If this was the lawyer her family was against, they were to have their wits about them or else fail miserably. "Hello sweetie, please take a seat." She seemed to purr out. It wasn't until then that Kagome realized that she had white whiskers, a white tail, and white demon ears. She pointed to the seat nearest to the recording person, with her long white claws. Kagome sighed and sat down as this woman had instructed.

The male was wearing a black designer tie; that had matched his black eyes. His black hair had the same kind of military-style buzz-cut. He had looked muscle enough that Kagome wouldn't have wanted to mess with him; although, most of her friends would have been up for the challenge. He had a three piece suit on which was measured and designed especially for him. The pants and suit jacket were black with white strips. He had a black silky vest underneath the jacket that gave his white blouse that had cuffing a firm stand out. He had tapped his silver bull-point pen down gently on to his information in front of him. "Our client has reserved the right to not come to the settlement and will hear the findings from his two lawyers."

"Very well, shall we start with questioning my client's daughter, Kagome? She is currently attending high school and I have a special permission to use her as a witness to her mother's injuries. This special permission comes from the judge. Do anyone want to contest it?" Myoga said as he opened his black brief case.

"Have you been sworn in? Do you know what it means to lie?" The male lawyer spoke.

"I have been sworn under oath. If I lie or found that I lie, I will be charged and sentenced for falsifying evidence." Kagome said, not sure where she found her voice.

"I see no reason, why not to use her then… she seems like a very brilliant young lady." The woman said, as she stared at Kagome. _She reminds me of me when I was in high school, not real interested in anything besides the law. I knew the law would make me money. Hmm…_ The lawyer thought. "Sweetie, do you know your parents financial situation?"

"Previously, before the accident, I have no idea the money situation; however, both parents had a career and were a lot of medical supplies expect for my elder sister, Kikyo, who required them. Currently, after the accident, I still have no idea about the money situation; however, my dad is working and my parents are only paying for my mother's medication as Kikyo moved out, on her own accord. And please, do not call me sweetie; I am already worried about the case as it pertains to my mother." Kagome said, again not knowing where her voice is coming from. _I wish for stubbornness…the hard-ass, I can deal with that. The sweetness I think I might lose the case for my mother. Please, lord help me…_

The male lawyer had taken a questioning look at the female lawyer, however, had written down what Kagome had said. _We only have so much time with this child. Of, course children wouldn't have known their parent's financial situation. Okay let's put it forth, as a criminal trail although it is a business settlement with an injured person using the service._ "Have you ever seen your dad hit your mother?"

"You don't have to answer that, Kagome." Myoga said as he glared warningly at the other male attorney.

"We have records of calls your mother put forth." The male had lifted up a brown envelope containing other information. He believed that he could use one of the police's scare tactics. "Do you know how much your dad hit your mother? Do you want to know?"

_Bastard, that guy thinks he can really get away with this. Thank you lord! Someone, I can fight. Bad guy – good girl…got it but I feel I can actually fight the bad guy._ "Look, I don't recall being brought here to have piece of evidence teased at my face. If, you have something to show, show it now!" Kagome stopped and waited for the evidence to be put forward, she stood up after a minute. "I thought so! I came here to talk about how your elevator company screwed up my mother's back. If, you want to talk about the real reason we are here then I am feel free to talk. If not, I believe that this settlement conversation is over."

"Myoga, please remind your client, the orders in this settlement." The male lawyer said.

"Kagome, please sit." Myoga said gently, although he was standing on the table. The fact that he was a flea-demon granted him permission to stand on the table as if he did not stand – he could not be seen. Kagome sat reluctantly.

"Kagome, please help us understand how much this incident you are referring to changed your mother's life." The female lawyer smiled as her one ear twitched.

_Did her ear just twitch? Must mean that she doesn't really want to know... never the less she did tell me to say._ "My mother was a very strong woman. She dealt with raising us after my biological father left us. We never saw her cry especially not to give up hope. We, my step-dad, my mom, and us children, had celebrated Valentines day as a family. After going to work early in the morning, she came home with herself injured and having given up hope. So, you want to say effected? Think about us as a family, although we once always biked ride after class - never doing that again. We had fun going to different events, it is now too painful for my mom." Kagome started crying.

"Very well, I think we got everything we require from you." The male lawyer said. "Myoga please see your client outside. We will make a new meeting, for her mother, in five minutes. We will need the five minutes for us to recollect our thoughts."

Myoga nodded. Kagome got up and carried Myoga out. Once the door was closed, Myoga smirked. "We got 'em running for the hills! Excellent Kagome."

Kagome's mother wear a blue dress with blue heels. Her make-up looked natural but nice. She approached her daughter after hearing about the compliment that Myoga had given her. "Very good, Kagome!" Her mother smiled.

Kagome placed Myoga in her mother's hands. "Thanks. Hey, don't wait around. There is something I need to do!" Kagome kissed her mother's cheek.

"Alright, just be light on your injures after since the car accident." Kagome's mother smiled.

* * *

><p>Kagome approached Inuyasha's house. She had went home to get changed into a nice outfit, prior to coming. She stood in a pair of tight blue bell-bottom jeans that showed off her thigh's curves yet went wide to her bottom of her feet; the jeans had black stars on the bottom. She wore a black halter-top dress that showed most of her cleavage as to make her breasts stand out as large, the one thing that she knew Inuyasha loved the most. She also wore a black leather jacket; emphasing that she was about to do something cold. She wore black high-heel boots to top the whole thing up. She had her hair straight and lose; giving a rebelous flare to her personality. Her smoky eye-shadow and pink lip-gloss also fit it perfectly. She looked like someone you didn't want to mess with.<p>

A male answered the door. He was wearing white shorts on his clearly muscle tone legs. He had a blue lose tank-top on top of his six-packs. He carried a yellow towel with him. He smelt like sweat. He had his long white hair inside of a tight pony-tail. His face markings, which was blue lines and a half moon, glinted from the sweat. He looked like a male-model should be to make all of his audience want him; but, Kagome really didn't know his profession. He spoke, and the words sent chills down her body, "Oh, Kagome. Inuyasha's upstairs. I think he is a little busy."

Kagome nodded. "Thanks fluffy." She grabbed the towel and whipped the sweat of his brow. He had gotten the name fluffy when they fucked while Inuyasha was playing loud music.

"Heh, least I can do." With that he slapped her ass and waited for her to either want to deal with Inuyasha or stay with him.

"I am here to speak with Inuyasha. He and I have some unfinished business. Simply, speaking I have found someone better." Kagome nodded.

"Oh, yeah…?" Sesshoumaru closed the door and caused Kagome to lean against it. He inserted his claws down inside her jean's pocket, to caress her pussy. "…who have caught your eye so dearly?"

"A wolf demon…" Kagome kissed Sesshomaru's lips, for old time's sake. "…he is the leader of the brown wolf pack. He is also dating Ayame." Kagome was careful not to mention Kouga's name, in case the word of her encounters got brought to him.

"I see…" Sesshomaru kissed her lips back briefly and pulled her hand away. _Dang, Kouga might get the goods… oh well, there is always Rin.. _He walked away.

Kagome walked upstairs. She walked straight down the hall-way until she got to Inuyasha's door. This is it… She thought briefly. She took off her jacket and put it near the brown guard-rail. _This is the time to face my fears…_ She pushed the door opened a smidge and opened the door a crack. Her eyes fell inside the room.

The room had a wooden desk for doing homework. The room contained a large walk-in closet, which could fit Kagome's full bedroom inside of it. The walk-in closet had two large areas where Inuyasha could fit his clothing. The closet also had a place to fit multiple jewels that if Inuyasha ever required wearing, he and his date could basically wear diamonds from head to toe and in multiple different shades. The room had a large red leather sofa and a red wooden love seat which sat in front of a full wall flat black screen TV. There was a silver chandelier above the bed. The bedroom had a master bed which contained sheets. The room smelled of lavender. It was as if no one had known, they would have assumed this bedroom was for a prince.

Kagome walked in careful to not make a sound to arise Inuyasha's ears. Not that it really mattered, since, what Kagome had seen…

_**~*~ WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE ~*~**_

Kagome's eyes first fell upon Kikyo's back, clearly there were signs of Inuyasha not liking the speed that Kikyo was willing to provide. But, then there was also a huge 'love bruise' placed on Kikyo's neck. Kikyo could have been a sight for swore eyes from behind.

The red sheets had fallen upon Inuyasha's ankles. The sheets were a nuisance for Inuyasha; he had claimed that it got in the way of pleasure. It had made the movement harder to handle and therefore non-pleasurable.

Another thing that Inuyasha rejected the idea of, that Kikyo had gladly accepted was no protection. Inuyasha had hated the idea of condoms getting in the way of pleasure but was not thinking of how they could stop pregnancy. Kikyo was thinking it was more of a way to trap Inuyasha into mating by bearing his child; Kikyo had wanted all the things that Inuyasha had to offer a girl because of his richness and Kagome-made popularity.

Kikyo grabbed at Inuyasha's shoulders. Her breasts bouncing up and down as she rode him as hard as she possibly could. She licked her own nipple to provide Inuyasha a show. Her hair bounced up and down. She caressed his chest in every place that she knew would drive him crazy. Inuyasha's hands gripped her bear ass as she rode him harder.

"Fuck me, Kikyo!" Inuyasha screamed. As, he controlled her ass he forced her to bounce at a demon's speed. _I need release… _

"God, Inuyasha!" Kagome bent her body backwards to give Inuyasha more of a showing of her breasts. "I love you!" _Release in me babes…_ Inuyasha shook wild as he had came inside of Kikyo. "That is it babes!" Kikyo screamed as she came right after Inuyasha.

Inuyasha lifted Kikyo downwards. "Lick me clean, love." Kikyo gladly agreed. Her lips captured his cock as she twisted her head around side to side. She massaged Inuyasha's balls to ensure there wasn't any more to come. I might not own you yet… but, no one else gets your sweet cum. Kikyo licked the tip of Inuyasha's shaft.

**~*~ WARNING: LEMON ENDS HERE ~*~**

Inuyasha's eyes fell wide as he stared at Kagome. He had pushed Kikyo to the opposite side of the bed, not caring where she landed. He tossed on red shorts. "Kagome, it is exactly what it seems. You want to join?"

"You want me to join having sex with my sister? Eww, is that some weird type of fantasy!" Kagome looked shocked for a second. "You disgust me."

"Well, it doesn't have to be like that. You both could take turns at me." Inuyasha caressed Kagome's ass.

Kagome had taken Inuyasha's hand and wrapped it around until it reached her back. She pressed Inuyasha against the wall. "First off, that idea is gross. Second off, why do you think that I am here? I never go to your place without something major happening. Now, be a good little puppy and don't be so horny. My sister should have finished you off." Kagome glared at Inuyasha. She placed a hand on her hip. "Hello Kikyo, sleeping with other people's boyfriends I see?" Kagome laughed.

"Slut, you stole my man from me!" Kikyo roared.

Kagome brought up a finger and put out the 'no' sign. "You dumped him. He ran to me. I decided I would take him. You have been fucking him behind my back."

"If, your not here to join the fun fucking, just say your shit and be gone." Inuyasha crossed his arms. He sat annoyed that Kagome wouldn't join. "I mean, fuck when was the last time you actually fucked me?"

_**~*~ WARNING: LEMON STARTS HERE ~*~**_

Kagome sat on top of Inuyasha's lap. She felt guilty for fucking Miroku a week ago. She licked her lips and stared at Inuyasha who had a large surprise on his face. "Are you sure?" He moaned.

"Positive." Kagome slide down Inuyasha jeans as she lay down. Kagome looked at his naked body, shocked that he had not been wearing underwear. She kissed his lips lovingly, fully believing that they would make the perfect couple. Kagome allowed Inuyasha a couple of minutes, to stare at her naked body. "I love you." She said in a hushed whisper. She wrapped her legs around his ass.

"I love you too, Kagome." Inuyasha smiled gently down to her. "Are you sure your ready?" Kagome nodded gently. So, Inuyasha slide his dick into Kagome's slit. "This is amazing Kagome." He moaned out gently. He nipped on her neck gently. He started to move his hips gently back and forth.

Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's neck. "I am glad you like it." She smirked. She pressed her body close to him. She wanted to feel his every inch of his body, wanting to feel the amount she was mesmerize by it. Inuyasha had proceed to do the same, wanting to feel every inch of his believed-to-be faithful girlfriend.

Their bodies became at one and started to sway together with the sounds of lighting hitting the windows. It seemed so right so perfect, that night. After a couple of minutes of their bodies together they had both came.

_**~*~ WARNING: LEMON ENDS HERE ~*~**_

"I don't remember. Nor do I wish to remember." Kagome shook the horrible thought away from her brain. _Once, we were in love. Once, we were happy. Now, just looking at him makes me sick. He makes me so sick I wish I could just throw up._

"Fine, bitch, be that way!" Inuyasha growled. He gripped her hand and pulled her close to him. Inuyasha kissed her lips, forgetting that Kikyo was in the room. Kikyo watched horrified. Kagome did not break the kiss nor continue the kiss. Inuyasha was getting so desperate not to have Kagome not want him, that he had opened his mouth to attempt to lick Kagome's mouth. But, Kagome had bit his lip. "Bitch!" Inuyasha shuved Kagome down on the ground forcefully after the bite.

"Yeah, I am a bitch; but, you an asshole!" Kagome roared in anger. She got up and stood her ground.

_That is something I always thought was hot about Kagome, she stands her ground so easily. It was the first thing that made her want her in the first place._ Inuyasha thought. "What the fuck do you want, anyways?" Inuyasha growled. _I am tempted to see how mad she gets._

Kagome straighten her outfit up. "I have meet someone. A wolf demon, Kouga, that you have also meet during the party." Kagome looked deep into his eyes.

"So, this is an open relationship? Screw him, and come back to me!" Inuyasha growled. "Just, like I can screw Kikyo!"

"Not anymore… this is a close relationship. In other words, have fun with Kikyo and your other sluts. I am done with you!" Kagome left the room with her self-pride intact. But she wasn't willing to wait around for Inuyasha's response, as she was afraid what the half-demon would do.

_This relationship is not done until I say otherwise. But, fine, I will let her have her fun. Besides, I need a little time to screw up the wolf-pack anyways._ Inuyasha thought as he sat on the bed.

"Does my sister mean anything to you?" Kikyo wrapped her body up with his red sheets.

"No, she is just someone who I can get something out of." Inuyasha smiled as best he could. It took a lot of courage to come up with that lie.

"Good, cause I am pregnant." Kikyo smiled gently.

Since, Kagome was hearing things from the closed door. _Good job Kikyo, have him all you want._ Kagome slide on her jacket and left.

Inuyasha looked shocked for a second. "So, do you want to fuck?" Inuyasha brought down the sheet, from Kikyo's body. He gently laid down and pulled Kikyo on top of him. _Please, do not make me talk about the child. Please, I would rather die. I really want Kagome back. But, obliviously I can't have her. Fine, if I can't have her I will make her hate the wolf. Kouga is going to learn the truth about his girlfriend..._

* * *

><p>Kagome sat down on her bed drawing a photo. She sighed deeply. The photo was about a dot that she had seen on her wall. The dot had contained a broken angel, that often Kagome could relate to. The angel's figure was so shattered that it had made a person desire to cry about this angel. Kagome had known that, as she had once done a clay scapture about it.<p>

She went into a deep thought. She started to color the photo. _Maybe, with all the things that I have done in my life that I am so stupid about, I do not deserve love. If I have a dollar for every stupid act, I would be rich. I would be changing a lot of things - starting with me._ Kagome did not hear the door._ I called my sister every name that I could think of the night she and I got into a fight. She and I have hated each other ever since. _Kagome did not hear Kouga talk to her parents. _I have not been to church in so long! Stupid!_ Kagome was so passionate in her drawing she did not notice Kouga, until he was sitting beside her.

Kouga was wearing a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt. "Hey! Your drawing is nice!" Kouga gave her the award-winning smile. "But, it is kind of depressing... are you okay Kagome?"

_Kouga, you save me when I feel so down on myself... and I hardly know you. Why? _"Yeah, that is me." Kagome smiled. "No Kouga, I am not."

Kouga cupped her chin. "I am not going to lie to you Kagome, I heard about your mother and Inuyasha. You do not need to tell me why about Inuyasha. I am happy you left the mutt."

"I am tired of being used." Kagome sighed.

"Used for what?" Kouga looked as if searching through Kagome's eyes for information.

"It does not matter. I know about his flings with Ayame and Kikyo. I realize I am being hyperticalica and we were on an open relationship. But, I can't continue to be just another one - I want to be the one for someone." Kagome said gently.

Kouga gently suckled onto Kagome's mouth until Kagome let out a moan. "Believe me, I understand. You are someone."

"What about Ayame? I can not handle another part-time girlfriend status." Kagome looked away.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha had driven over to the wolf pack's den, the next day. He had been trying to deal with the idea of having a child with Kikyo. He was wearing a red dress shirt with a white muscle shirt underneath and red pants that made it all look sharp. His hair was in a red pony-tail giving the fact of the distress he was in. He was blasting Usher through the phone. I want Kagome but fuck. Why is it that you only figure out that you got it bad for the bitch when shit go down? I need to talk to Ayame. Ayame has to tell the truth to Kouga, if I lost Kagome.<p>

He went into the house. He saw Kouga at the entrance. "Keeping guard, asshole?" Inuyasha went close to him. "I am here to see your bitch."

"Sorry, I do not have a bitch. Women are not bitches regardless if they are female dogs. Ayame and I are not exactly on good status right now." Kouga said. Kouga was wearing a pair of blue jeans. He had a grey muscle shirt. His hair was in a brown pony-tail. He had brown cow-boy boots on.

"Then, who are you dressed up for like your going to see someone special." Inuyasha growled as if to warn him.

"Kagome who is my woman." Kouga shrugged.

"Kagome is not your woman!" Inuyasha roared as he pushed Kouga through a wall. "You stole her!"

"You are throwing around a real serious acqusation, but, you cheated first." Kouga punched Inuyasha's face. "If you really loved Kagome, why did you cheat on her?" Kouga grabbed Inuyasha's shirt and pushed him close to the wall, holding him there. "You think, I do not know about your shit with Ayame? Man, we both know your shit!"

"I was there when she needed me! I love her!" Inuyasha punched Kouga's stomach. "I refuse to leave her, now! I do not care that she dumped me! Kagome must be going through a phrase and you are not helping!"

"If, you were really there when she needed you, why did you make her cry?" Kouga grabbed at his pony-tail. "You know, some people keep in contact with her parents and her."

"You do not have the right." Inuyasha slumped down holding his hair. "You're the one to blame for her wanting more."

"You think, all your anger is justified." Kouga took a knee. "What did you really think that Kagome was going to do with the other women? She is a real woman requiring a relationship. She is not a door-matt for another status. I heard that rumor, yet she did not confirm that is what you were using her for."

"I want her back! She is suppose to be with me… how, did our relationship become so screwed up?" Inuyasha started to whimper.

"I am sorry that you feel that way, mutt face, but it is too late. I will not help you try to win Kagome. If you want Ayame, wooing her does do a great job." Kouga turned to leave.

"Kikyo is pregnant with my child." Inuyasha said almost like a whisper. If Kouga did not have great hearing, he would not have heard.

Kouga paused for a minute in his journey. "Far warnings, mutt face, please leave both women alone. You have already found the one for you otherwise contact the adoption centers. If you are a man or demon enough, you will understand that it takes a real man to be a raise a child but any fools make a child."

"Kouga, Kikyo wants to keep it. I do not blame her, but I am not a father type. I am still a child." Inuyasha got up to go approach Ayame.

_God, save that demon child…_ Kouga thought as he watched Inuyasha walk away. _That man is not a father type. A child needs both parents. I need to go support my woman. _Kouga sighed out gently. _She never had a father until her new dad came into the photo. Ayame, I am also sorry. _

* * *

><p>Kouga came into Kagome's home, like a welcomed guest. Kagome who had been coming out of the washroom ran to him. She was wearing a green mini-skirt and white tank-top. Kouga grabbed Kagome and tossed her on top of his back.<p>

"I missed you too." Kouga laughed. He lightly dropped her on top of a love-seat. He put on a movie about wolves.

"Sometimes, I feel like a loser since I do not get things right. I just want you to know that I have the best intentions when it comes to friends." Kagome said gently.

Kouga came to her gently going on a knee. He cupped her chin and spoke gently, "Yes, I am with technology with Ayame but I do not love her. My heart does belong with you, so please understand; you are not a friend to me." He leaned forward gently.

Kagome gently kissed his lips tenderly. "Okay." She smiled gently.

"It is not okay." Kouga paused the movie and put Kagome on top of his lap. "You have been hurt by Inuyasha. You do not understand how strong my heart beats. Are you wondering am I strong enough to be your man? Yes, I am. I am not going to be telling you goodbye."

Kagome got up gently. "I do not know there is so much problems our possible relationship has to face. Ayame still dating you. There is the court case still going through. It is all so complicated." Maybe, this is all a lie. But, yet, I do not want to believe in the trouble being a questionable area.

How much questions does this woman have in her mind and heart? She is saying that our relationship is complicated. She is complicated but I love that about her. She is stubborn and that gives me passion. Kouga wrapped Kagome's lower back. "Do not think this relationship is a lie." Kouga looked through Kagome's eyes attempting to gather gently any information. She needs to open up gently. "What will it take to make you realize that what we have is here to stay? Yes, I know about Inuyasha and you just ended."

There was a knock at the door. Kagome kissed Kouga's cheek. She straightened out her outfit due to their holding each other. She grabbed the door and turned it. There she saw two people, that she wished she had not opened the door for.

Ayame was dressed in a female suit. The white skirt had gone down to her knees and had been very loose. She had a black blouse on that pressed out her red tie. She also wore a white suit-jacket. She had two large white flower bands making her hair into two different pony-tails. Ayame flipped Kagome the finger and proceeded to wrap her arms around Kouga.

The actions from Ayame, had made Kagome start dreaming of a beach. _Some beach in some where there is a big place waiting for me. It has a large green towel waiting for Kouga and I. He will bring a white sun-umbrella. There will be cold beers waiting for us to drink. _

Inuyasha walked in. Inuyasha walked in touching Kagome's shoulder. _SOME BEACH!_ Kagome's mind partially started to scream. _We will be able to romance each other at this some beach somewhere. _Kagome sighed and stood up across from Inuyasha.

_Why did she just let them in? We were finally having some private time along. Kouga sighed in his thoughts._ He forced himself to put an arm around Ayame's shoulders. Why is it not Kagome who is sitting here? I wanted to watch the movie with her alone.

Ayame smiled at Kouga. That bitch is starting to come on to my man! But, how long will Kouga stay my man?

Inuyasha glanced at Kouga and Ayame. "So, now that everyone is here. I think secrets should be passed around. I will start." Inuyasha looked at Ayame. She better tell her secret. "Kagome and I are in a trial break-up."

"Inuyasha, it is not a 'trial-break-up'. It is the real fucking thing!" Kagome roared. "Stop being such a dick. Women are not controlled by you!"

"Yeah, well your sister certainly wants to think that women are. Fuck, she is bearing my child. Hell, that is a lot better then you ever did for me. You wonder why I always had to take her to things, rather than you."

Kouga growled unknowingly. Bastard thinks he can continue to make Kagome feel like shit. He is the reason why she is so upset at times. She finally gets over him and now he is still a dick. But, I have to wonder why did she allow him in here when she knows it would just make her feel worse?

Inuyasha glared at Kouga. "You got something to say, Mutt-face? Come on, I am thinking we are all dying to hear what a prince-like you have to say."

"I have to say, shut your fucking trap. This is not how you treat any woman. But, I am so proud of you getting someone else knocked up. Now, maybe, you can leave these two alone." Kouga glowed. Actually, I mean Kagome alone. But, I cannot Ayame hear about that. I must protect my Kagome.

"Aww, you are so sweet Kouga. Here, I thought that I might lose you to Kagome." Ayame kissed Kouga's cheek gently.

Some beach somewhere, please let me come to you! "Me?" Kagome pretended to be confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

"What do you have to hide Kagome, you never speak like that?" Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's wrist.

"Let me go!" Kagome slapped Inuyasha with her other hand. "I have nothing to hide."

Inuyasha looked at Ayame. I brought Ayame here to tell about the big secrets that Kouga and Kagome does not know. Why is she holding back?

Ayame knowing that glare that she was getting provided, decided to glare back. Let me have my own time, to tell my secret. "So, Kagome are you going to deny that you have not been sneaking off with Kouga?"

"If, you want to prove something, come out and provide proof." Kagome waved the come forth hand.

"I will put this through, I want a competition between you and I for Kouga's heart. This competition has to deal with no more secrets, no more lies."

"Fine, I agree to it. I think that Kouga's heart can be the winner. That means no more hassale. The loser walks away from both men. No harm no foul. Inuyasha is off the market because of Kikyo's child." Kagome said gently. This will be the perfect opportunity to make Kikyo have Inuyasha, all to herself. Hope they have fun taking care of the child together.

"I can agree to that deal. I think we should go talk privately about something though." Ayame said nudging Kagome to her bedroom.

"No secrets that means in front of Kouga. Everything is done out in the open." Kagome said shaking her head.

"Come on, this is hard enough." Ayame said gently.

"No, Kagome is right. If you have something to say, come out and say it." Kouga looked at Ayame. I am not having her say something to Kagome like she is also pregnant when we never fucked. Come to think about it… we both never saw each other naked. Though, I assume she has a hot body, Inuyasha seems to love it.

"Prepares, I should start then. Kagome, I am a bisexual." Inuyasha said as he checked out Kouga.

"Stop checking me out." Kouga grabbed Inuyasha and slammed him against the wall.

"Okay!" Inuyasha said laughing.

"This is all creepy, I am leaving." Kagome glared.

"This is your house." Ayame started out the fact. Ayame said gently. "Originally, I was a female. But, I got a sex change into being a male, when Kouga had taken his sweet time to get me hitched. My wolves began looking for a proper male ruler. It was the only thing, I could do."

* * *

><p>AN: Please, review. I know it is a large twist in the story-line that the developer of Inu-Yasha made.


	6. Love Never Looked So Good

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Dyoko_ – Please read the second e-mail, I sent you…

**Chapter dedicated to:** _Melmelx3 – __For being the first one to originally sign it._

_**Reply to posts:**__ No posts as of yet. _

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Inuyasha. I am sorry for all those who love Ayame as a female. I will explain why certain things are a certain way at the very end. _

**Numbers of Lemons in chapter:** 0

* * *

><p><strong><em>Kagome's Greatness <em>**

**_Chapter Six: Love Never Looked So Good_**

"I do not understand. Do you mind if I get some proof?" Kagome locked a little bit confused and shocked. _Surely, this was a bad joke that Ayame was making. Surely, Ayame is indeed a female. I am a girl. Do Kouga even like females then? Am I the wrong gender? Does he like both genders? I am into sharing. Can he handle only one gender? I wanted to start settling down, does he want to party on? _

"What do you not understand, stupid?" Inuyasha asked. _I refuse to lose Kagome to anogher bisexual! Most bisexuals only have one sexual partner. I refuse to allow Kagome to be that for that flea-bag! I would rather die to allow that!_

"Stop it Inuyasha!" Ayame snapped at Inuyasha. I will not allow him to talk to Kagome this way. She did nothing. "Kagome, follow me, and I will explain everything."

Kagome nodded and walked slowly into her bedroom with Ayame. Kagome sighed gently.

Kouga felt like his world was spinning. _Okay, first Ayame is a guy now? I been dating a guy! What the fuck? Surely this is not real. Kagome will know, I will trust in her._ Kouga started to gently sit down.

Then, the shock came into his mind after he heard the door close. _Wait, if Ayame was telling the truth then Kagome just walked into her bedroom with a closed door and another guy. I realize I never asked her to be my girlfriend, but surely she understands she is my woman. If he is a male, then Ayame please do not rape my furture mate. Future mate, why would I even think that way!_

Kagome stood by the door. "Alright it is time to explain. What the hell did you mean by that?"

"I am sure that if Kouga loves either one of us, he would hate us being in here alone." _He will learn to love you, Kagome, if I can not be his mate._ Ayame is slowly removed his clothing. There was a flat chest where other guys would have had. But, Kagome's eyes fell upon his shaft. "Now, you understand."_ I am so sorry Kouga, I did not want you to find out this way._

Kagome walked out the door. Kagome spoke a little gently, "Everything is clear to me. Ayame has no more lies in his past." Kagome gently touched Kouga's face, for to her what seemed to be like a comfort. "Ayame is indeed a male."

"Oh, I see." Kouga looked at Inuyasha. _How could he have fucked another male and yet fuck females? Eww, man he is bisexual. That is freakishy disturbing._

Kagome turned as she watched Ayame come now clothed. "Now, nothing is hidden. I love you, Kouga. I am sorry I was hidding this little fact from you. I would love to continue to date you."

Kouga stood shocked. He quickly moved behind Kagome to be defended by this psycho. _Wow, I am not going to date a guy. This is kind of creepy. I am not only straight but also homophobic! How dare Ayame know that and continue to lie to me! _

"So wait your telling me, you were actually planning on dating Kouga and pretending nothing happened? Your telling me that you actually think he would go for something like that?" Kagome put a hand through her hair.

"That is correct Kagome." Ayame said as he put on his clothing. "I wanted to have both." _I needed a King for my wolf tribe. I have fallen in love with Kouga. Please Kami, do not make him afraid of me._

Kagome stood shocked. _I am sorry, Ayame and Kouga._ Kagome started to explain what she believed to be facts of life, "I have heard of some pretty crazy stupid things to do, but this one takes the cake. First off if you really wanted Kouga, then, your tribe shouldn't have mattered to that extreme. I understand the whole wolf-demons requiring packs but how often are you actually at the white wolf sister house anyways? As far as I know, you strictly hang out at the brown wolf brothering pack house. Second of all, if you really cared about your tribe more than you did about Kouga then you would have had the decency to tell Kouga, way before. It is his life too, that was infected." Kagome went on her little rant about being unfair to both groups.

"Wait, what would you have done in this situation? Your tribe requires a male leader and you are a female." Ayame growled.

"Way to go Ayame! Do not let Kagome push you around, too much. She never really faced the whole idea of the tribes." Inuyasha roared as he put a leg to protect Ayame in case of a fist fight. _Surely, Kagome can know how much Ayame has been hurting these past years. I mean, I would understand that was why I took advantage of him. The fact was I knew with my personality Ayame would have not have trusted me with the secrets unless I did something extreme. Everything I do that is extreme has a reason. I am not some sick bastard - I am just put that way because I am a half-demon._

"First of all, Inuyasha shut your yap. I do know sort of what it is like to be thought of as bad because of your sex. It is something I was forced to face every single day, I was a cadet. 'Women are weak.', 'Kagome should not lead a division.' I get it all. But, I am still very much female!" Kagome yelled. _I was trained to be a cadet because that was a way of improving my archery. It was the only way until my powers came good enough to test._

Inuyasha stared at Kagome. He began changing in his anger. _How dare she! She should be the one that knows that it was not long ago that demons were not allowed in the facility of an army. If they even dared to enter, they were killed on the spot. Now, she uses that stupid force to compare to a demon tribe. Is she insane?_ Inuyasha became unaware what he was doing.

Everyone expect Inuyasha could see that standing in Kagome's living room, holding Kagome above ground, was not their bastard Inuyasha. Inuyasha's golden eyes became blood shot red. His face became full of blue markings. It was a full demon that held Kagome captured.

"Drop her! Stop chocking her!" Ayame roared as he attempted to pull Inuyasha off of Kagome. _He is killing her!_

_My woman is turning blue!_ Kouga ran over. He was beginning to grab Inuyasha's hand off of her neck. Kouga began almost breaking Inuyasha's hand. "Release my woman, you demon!"

Now that Kouga had made her be able to speak, Kagome started a spell. "Sit boy!" Kagome made a lasting yell, desperately hoping that her miko training would be enough on this demon. _Please realise me, I do not want to die!_

Inuyasha was forced to drop down to the ground and let go of Kagome. Inuyasha became his half-demon self again. _What am I doing?_ He stared out at everyone who was giving him a dealth glare. _I deserve it._ He began walking away. "Bye, Kagome. I am sorry!" He began to cry silently as he exited.

"Hey, Kagome are you alright?" Ayame dropped to his knees at the girl who held her neck.

"Yeah, thanks Ayame!" Kagome smiled gently. "I am just a little shaken."

"Almost dead is more like it!" Kouga roared. "I will not have that mutt-face coming around here and pretending to be nice after he did something like that! Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Kouga." Kagome spoke gently with a little nod.

"Kouga is right. I use to threaten to hurt you, Kagome. I am ashamed of it; yet, I thought that you would steal Kouga away from me." Ayame said gently.

"Yeah, well, you were sleeping around with that mutt-face." Kouga slipped down to be beside Kagome. He bent his leg that was away from Kagome and gently used his hand to check out Kagome's neck. "Good not a lot of bruising, you should be healed soon."

"Thanks, Kouga." Kagome looked away blushing gently. Although since how tanned Kagome is, Ayame and Kouga could not tell.

"Now, let's look at the actual problem here. No offense Kouga...but are you going to be wanting me?" Ayame stood straight. Kouga turned to look at Ayame. I am ready for the truth. I know he was homophobic, which is why I did not want to tell him.

Kouga turned towards Kagome. "I need to ensure you are actually a female."

"What? I never pretended to be something that I am not." Kagome glared at Ayame.

Kouga ignored Kagome's comment and wanting to be sure stuck his hands down her tank-top and against her breasts. "Touchie-feelie… Touchie-feelie… touchie – feelie. Yep, she is all female." _Damned you know, if I did not have to face this difficulty as an issue the reality I probably wouldn't be so bold._

"Thanks, I know she is female." Ayame growled. "So, can you please take your hands away from her chest? I mean, there is a time and a place for everything."

"Just like there is a time and a place for everyone." Kouga nodded. "Now, Ayame, I am only wanting girls. Kagome here happens to be a woman. Therefore, your completition ends up with you already losing."

Ayame looked gently down. "I understand. I am sorry for wasting your time, Kouga." Ayame headed towards the door.

Kagome got up and followed Ayame towards the door. "I am sorry that it did not work out between you too."

"No, your not." Kagome was about to yell and get defense. Ayame stuck a finger upon Kagome's mouth. "Because, I am not upset it did not work out between us. Look, some people like men and some like women...some like Inuyasha like both. I happen to still like men and be a man. I would be willing to be your friend. Kouga does not know what he is missing out. But, I do not blame him. Aside which, I know how much he cares already about you. In all three years that we have been together, I do not recall one time that he called me his woman. If I had to lose him, I am glad it is to you. Friends?"

"Sure, but I think you should start looking for your number one than." Kagome smiled gently.

"I am going to leave you too, alone. I think you need time to decide what you two are going to be." Ayame closed the door.

* * *

><p>"I cannot believe this." Kouga practically feel down onto the bed. He luckily made it on to sitting down. "Ayame is a guy. I have told her or him ….whatever… that I am a homophobic. Eww gross, my life has been a lie. And yet, I am happier then I have ever been in a while, if ever."<p>

Kagome looked confused for a second, but she sat beside him. "Happy?" _How come he is happy? I would have been pissed off. I mean here Kouga is having dumped Ayame for lying to him. He must have been knocked on the ground when Inuyasha was. That is it; it is time to call the ambulance._

Kouga started laughing like a mad man. Kagome headed towards the phone as she continued to think. _Forget it; call the men in white suits! Mental board you have a patient who has clearly lost his marbles! _

"Do you not see?" Kouga placed a hand just underneath Kagome's opposite ear that was facing away from him. He took a moment to look at her face. "She is a actually a male. Now, if I was gay or bisexual I could be forced to continuing dating him. But, I am not. He knows that I am straight and better yet, he knows that I would have never gone for even attempting that type of relationship. It is wonderful news! I am actually so happy I could dance, if I knew how! To think, I get to be with you and show you that I love you. Now, please put down the phone."

Kagome dropped the phone as it fell onto the ground. "I see that is one way to put down the phone." Kouga picked up the phone and heard who was coming out of the line.

"Hello, you have reached the mental ward. Who do you wish to speak to?" The operator computer board spoke through the phone.

"Hello, my woman called this number by an accident. She was meaning to get a hold of a place which sold condoms."

"That is an in-correct answer. Please, listen to our -" The operator continued.

Kouga pushed '0'.

A male began to speak, "Hello, welcome to the mental ward directory. If, you are asking about – "

Kouga cut through this male's introduction. "Hello, my woman called the wrong number. We do not need anyone showing up at our door...well, unless you sell condoms."

"We do not sell condoms. Please, ensure that your significant other calls the right people next time." The male spoke.

"I will try that, but she has a mind of her own." Kouga laughed at his own joke then hanged up.

Kouga shook his head. Kouga picked up Kagome and placed her upon the bed, to lay her down. He began licking her neck, gently. "I never wanted to do this until I became married or the very least engaged."

Kouga nodded. She pressed her body against Kouga to calm down the wolf demon. She began to wrap her legs around his hips. "After the night, we had... nothing surprises me. We can just lay here like this for a while. We do not need to go anywhere or do anything."

Kouga as if he was not listening took off Kagome's shirt and dropped it on top of the ground. "Kagome, I might not be willing to make love – but that does not mean I cannot see my future woman naked."

Kagome took off Kouga's shirt. "It is only fair in love and war, right?" Kagome dropped the shirt beside hers.

"I totally agree!" Kouga laughed gently. Kouga began to work on kissing Kagome's chest until he had came up to her bra. He had taken off the bra gently and laid it down beside the rest of their clothing. "If I am totally topless, you should be too!"

"Wow, using my own theory against me." Kagome laughed. "You are smart!"

"Why do you say that I am using your own theory against you, my love?" Kouga looked up to Kagome's eyes confused. Kagome began to moan desperately as Kouga's mouth began to suckle her left nipple.

"Fine, not against…just… do not stop!" Kagome cried gently.

"It will be my pleasure!" Kouga moaned gently. He began working on the right nipple. Kagome's hand fell upon Kouga's head.

If, I do not stop, this can turn into the Miroku and mine situation. I do not want that. Kami, give me strength! Kagome cried as she continued to enjoy every pasting lick that Kouga massaged upon her skin. "Kouga, please…ask me to date you!"

Kouga pulled his head away in total shock. "What?" Kouga sat up.

_Oh no, he is just like Miroku._ Kagome began whimpering.

_ I thought we were already dating a while back when we first kissed. Kouga_ looked up into the ceiling. _Why did she just ask me that strange question? _He sighed gently and put on his shirt. "Kagome, we were I thought we were already dating."

Kagome had heard the comment, but pretended to be asleep… Kouga leaned into Kagome and kissed her cheek. "Good night, my love."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Please, review this chapter. I know I was away for a while, but I am back now... and, I feel that I do not get reviewed enough. -Tears up-


	7. The Eerie Peace before the Storm

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thank you for being there for the surgery.

**Chapter dedicated to:** _All my fans_ - Sorry for not posting in a while.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inu-Yasha.

**Number of Lemons in chapter:** 0

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness <strong>_

_**Chapter 7: The Eerie Peace before the Storm**_

Kagome sat down at her math classroom small individual desk. Her pencils lined up as she prepared for the test which would be in about five more minutes. She was wearing some of her hair down and about half in a pony-tail with bangs falling in front of her face. She had on smoky eyeshadow and pink lip-gloss. She had large gold hoop earrings that went down to her shoulder; it matched perfectly with her five gold bracelets on her right wrist. Her outfit was pressing on the school policy. With a tube top that had a sweetheart neckline that made sure to have guys staring at her breasts; and, if that wasn't enough to make them look the green leather vest that made three inches on the shoulder and cupped her breasts then stopped definitely was. She matched her green leather vest to the same green leather mini-skirt that just merely fit the down to the hand rule and tight up to her knees length leather green 3 inch high heel boots.

She thought of Kouga the night before. _We were definitely were mixed up with Inuyasha's and Ayame's lies. But, Kouga was still a gentleman. I am so tired of running around like a slut. I want to settle down with a kind gentleman. But, what if he knows all the things I have done? Would he stay? Or am I just like Ayame, minus the sex change? I know I hurt a lot of my friends._ Kagome sighed.

"Sweetie?" Sango approached her best friend. She was wearing blue jeans that showed off her hip curves and was very tight until the knee where it flared out and had hearts going from the left knee for a diagonal until it went to the right mid-shin and went down to the bottom of the front right. She wore a tank-top that stopped on the left hip but went to the fight mid-thigh and covered to about an inch away from her breasts. Her hair was left down but straightened and only on the right shoulder. The only jewelry she wore was a long simple golden necklace that stopped at her chest. She wore pink lip gloss that was hardly shown so she could be more natural.

Kagome continued with her thoughts._ Would I want to stay with me? No. Last night, he made the best first impression better than the party. I need him. Can He save me from this life? Because, right now, I don't know if I can be enough for him. He seems so kind. How can I hurt his heart and make it break. I can't stay with him if I can't change. Lord help me, I think I am falling for a man I barely know_.

"Hey slut." Sango banged on Kagome's desk.

Kagome looked up shocked. "Huh? By the way, the outfit your wearing makes you look too innocent. How are you supposed to keep Miroku that way." Kagome shook her head and laughed.

"And, you look too slutty. Inuyasha will have a field-day trying to keep away the other guys." Sango rolled her eyes. _Why did Kagome stay with him? If I t was me, I would let him go especially how he treats her._

"I am not Inuyasha's to protect anymore. i am so done with him!" Kagome crossed her arms and legs in disgust. _I am onto bigger and better things, like Kouga. Why am I afraid to tell Sango I am in a relationship?_

"Finally! And, you better meet me during lunch in our normal spot bitch. Love ya!" She blew an air kiss to Kagome. Sango went to her desk which was three rows down and one to the right.

"Sango, since you were the last one to sit down. You can be the last one to start your test." the teacher began. He was wearing a brown and blue vest that didn't look that great on him; especially with his round body. He had brown slacks that looked like it went an inch too short. He had a white blouse that was rolled up to his elbows. The students mostly laughed at his clothing, expect for his favorite student which was Inuyasha.

Sango sighed and got up. "Yes, Mr. Myoga." She walked up and collected the tests and started to pass them around.

As Sango passed out the tests, Myoga continued "Alright, once you receive your tests you may begin. Once you are done, you may put your test on my desk and leave."

Kagome zoomed through the answers, some people had thought she was gifted in math. She was on the third page of five when she became relieved that she understood the math since she couldn't focus. Her thoughts were difting onto the one person that held her higher than anyone. She wanted to be beside him. She sighed as she thought of Kouga...

* * *

><p>Kouga came out of the shower. Using a brown towel wrapped around his waist. He went to his nightstand. He sighed gently as he opened it and took out a ring. The ring was amethyst and blue crystals around it on the front on both sides of the silver band. He held it into his hand. <em>So much is happening in my life. I just wanted to have the feeling where Ayame was mine and my inner beast claimed her. I was then going to ask her to marry me. But, the only girl that has done that yet is Kagome. <em>Kouga thought in silence. As he placed the ring back into the night table, he continued his thoughts._ I wanted so badly to have Ayame my princess. I thought of her so much of the prefect princess because of our two tribes. We wanted a permanent alliance and it would be best if we were married but my inner beast. We were together for three years; but, I didn't realize the simple reality of her being a guy. So, can I really call it a three year relationship? _ He sighed out loud.

He went to his bed. He dropped down. Nothing is stopping me from taking Kagome as my princess, now. _How do I fly though? When, I feel like I have just crashed when it comes to relationships!_ Kouga's back fell onto his bed as if to make a point. "I am a lone wolf. I have so responsibility as the prince of my pack. How do I do this all?"

He got dressed into a brown jacket and pants. He wore a light silver shirt and dark silver undershirt. He put his hair into a pony-tail. He went to all his wolves in this frat house. He collected the alcoholic bottles from the members having a party the night before. _What they need is a shower...each single one of them._ There was many wolves passed out on the floor and couches. He shook his head. He collected the past out wolves and moved them into their appropriate beds by carrying them bridle style, taking one at a time.

There were many that was not a part of his pack who though of him as an asshole prince because he had the rule of not including other types of demons to party with them or many humans. His men knew he had a heart of gold. For the reason, he took of his men like his family especially after parties. Prior to Kouga and some other demon packs, the underlings were meant to serve the prince and the prince helped no one be served. But, Kouga served his men since he would often go shopping for them, clean up after them, and sometimes carry them. Only when he had to be was he a rough and rude leader to any of his underlings. It was one of the reasons why none of his wolves gave him a hard time. Although many pack members had attempted to fight their leader in order to claim the title of prince, the fact that Kouga had took care of his men so well no one wanted to fight him. As the wolves believed if they fought him. not only would they lose but others would intend to make it so they were disgraced from the pack. But what was the main reason he did this? It was simple, he hoped his wolves had his back if anything were to happen.

He thought of Ayame. _But, something did happen - Ayame lied to 't my wolves investigate enough about this woman? No, man! Sure, they had told him about how she was cheating on them. But, perhaps that was just it! They thought she was a female and so they did have his back. It might be possible to have a friendship with Ayame to try to secure an alliance. My heart must have instead did the investigating with the gender of Ayame; because, my heart claimed Kagome and not Ayame. Although, I barely know Ayame. _

After he was done cleaning and ensuring his wolves were safe. He went out and got the letters from the mail. He placed each of his friends mails down with a note beside it that was an order to take a shower as soon as they woke up. If, they didn't have any mail he left them a note anyways to make sure they were ordered to take a shower. He left to go upstairs with a letter from his mother. He went onto his bed and read the note.

The note spoke of his duty to find an appropriate princess and went into asking how Ayame was doing. She also talked about how the castle was doing and asked questions of her son of the frat house. It was in this letter that he understood the pressure that Ayame must have gone through. It was their duty to find someone appropriate to mate with and everyone looked at them to do so. Sure, Ayame did not have a mother but had a grandfather who gave her the same amount of pressure.

After taking about three hours to write his mother in response to her letter and send it off. He finally went back upstairs and dialed Ayame's number. After he had picked up, Kouga spoke gently. "hey Ayame."

"Hey there." Ayame said through the phone after a moment of silence.

"I think I understand the umm... situation more. I don't intend of saying I am not upset with you know the lying. But, I also understand I wasn't one hundred and fifty percent there for you. And, I am sorry. You were forced to become the prince because your land did not have a prince. As for a suitable mate, please understand we both are required to find one and you can no longer be a possible one for me." Kouga said as he sighed. "But never the less, I want to be your friend, still. We have gone through so much together and I doubt anyone understands the pressure we both face. We might make the alliance between the two wolf pack as we want. But, I have another umm...idea to make a pack treaty. If, you want to be my friends and we both have children eventually. We can have them become suited if the idea of marriage is okay for them." Kouga sighed.

"I would like to be your friend still. But, let's wait on the whole setting our children up. To be honest, I am still interested in men. I understand you wouldn't be interested in me." Ayame said gently.

"Well, what are you doing on Friday?"

"Shouldn't you be out with your new girlfriend, Kagome?"

"That is just it. Only the four of us know that she is my girlfriend, Ayame. I want to have the same thing that I gave you to give to her. I would like to claim her as the new princess and my girlfriend in front of everyone on Friday."

"Okay, but wouldn't you want to fuck her brains out, instead?"

"What I want and what she wants is to different things. She wants to take her time and I want everything about her."

"Why would a slut like her want to wait?"

"She is a not a slut!"

"You don't know all the things about her, that I do. But, you love her."

"I don't..."

"Your falling for her but that is alright. Friday, I will get the whole group together. I will talk to you later."

Kouga texted Kagome. 'Please see me on Friday at the campus hot spot. Invite your friends, I will be having mine too.'

* * *

><p>Kagome and Sango meet at the middle of the cafe. Kagome had brought a tuna salad sandwich, french fries and a vitamin water. Sango bought a chili dog, french fries, and a soda. They were making their way to the middle of the cafe where Miroku sat talking with Inuyasha and Kagura's on-and-off-again boyfriend Naraku. They were all eating and talking among themselves. It was very strange for both girls to see as if nothing had happened between the group. Miroku didn't look upset about the fact that Kagome's and his intimate moment had been shared. Inuyasha and Naraku didn't look like rivals over another girl.<p>

Inuyasha was wearing a red dress shirt and white slacks. He had his silver hair loss and flaring in the breeze that the air conditioner was giving. He was in his regular grunt-like mood that always seemed to annoy Kagome. His left dog ear twitched as he heard the girls approaching. He pressed out his muscles in hopes to get back together with Kagome. He was muching on ramen noodle soup that was steaming and had one more in front of him. He could eat as much ramen noodles as he wanted and not gain a single pound.

Miroku was wearing a purple dress shirt rolled up to his elbow and the first two buttons undone. His comfortable lose black dress pants looked some what stretched as he sat cross-legged on the chair. He had his bangs in his face and his eyes glued onto his chicken salad; as if, if he focused hard enough dealing with the two other men wouldn't be such a hard time. His small gold hoop gave him the impression of being a playboy, even though technology he had a girlfriend.

Naraku had came to their school to try to recruit people into the military. He had black hair that was in a sharp two inches from his head. He had sharp piecing red eyes and his perfectly tanned skin which was the only way you could tell he was a half-demon. He was six foot two inches of pure hard muscle from the military training. He looked sharp with military class A uniform on. He was extremely intimidating looking. He also gave Kagome the creeps on a different account as he had the history of chasing Kagura and Kikyo; but, when they weren't willing to become his he would attempt to get the next best thing and to him that was Kagome.

"He texted me." Kagome stared at her cell-phone with a huge blush on her face. Kagome felt slightly bad because of her reputation while thinking of Kouga. _I can never promise a ray of sunshine. I can't promise happiness. But, Kouga why do I want to promise that your be the only one. If you knew me, Kouga, you would never promise to wait. Why do I want it to be different with you? _

"You are falling for who?" Sango looked shocked.

"Why are you blushing?" Naraku looked at her a little annoyed. _Damn it, she is my third choice, she can't go away from this group. It better be Inuyasha she wants. I can win over that half-breed._

"I am only human. I am not falling for him...but, you wouldn't understand." Kagome took a bite of her sandwich. "You have fallen for Miroku and him for you,"

"Who the hell are you guys talking about?" Naraku said even more pissed off. Naraku was starting to wonder, _Inuyasha has a reputation for liking humans. Why would Kagome give a damn that she is human? Fuck, Inuyasha is half human anyways. My plan to get all three choices to like Inuyasha but leave him for me, better work. I want that half- breed to wish he was dead by the time I am done with him. _

"Kouga, the prince of the wolf demon pack..." Inuyasha spat the name like it was a piece of dirt he was trying to get out of his mouth. "I dumped Kagome and she went to him."

"First of all, don't you dare say his name in that tone. Second of all, I dumped you after all your such a loser and a user." Kagome spat. "And, while we are on the topic of crushes..what the hell do you guys think you have for fighting me on someone I am interested in when the two of you are both into Kikyo!"

Just then, Kikyo arrived carrying a pizza, french fries and a soda. She had a tight black dress that made her ass stick out, and showed half her breasts off. She had two feet high heel black leather boots that went to her knee on. She sat between Naraku and Inuyasha. She batted her smoky eyes at Inuyasha and then turned over to lick her rose lipstick lips and smirk at Naraku.

"Agr...Sango, want to go away from this group?" Kagome glared at Kikyo.

"Sorry Kags, but this our friends." Kikyo touched Inuyasha's dog ears. "Sango stays with us. Besides, I didn't fuck Miroku."

"No, you just fucked Naraku, when you know he holds Kagura's heart! I am sorry Miroku and Sango." Kagome sighed out.

"Even though, we can't go back and fix it. We understand that we were not technology together either. Kagura was together with Naraku when Kikyo fucked him." Sango said as she placed a hand over Kagome's shoulder.

Kagome nodded. She loved being with Miroku and Sango, but her inability to be others was pushing at her limits. She was sitting with Inuyasha the jackass that hurt her friends. Naraku who had her close friend's heart but had fucked Kikyo. Kikyo the one who got their mother to take care of her when she was younger but then when she was older wouldn't do the same. She grabbed her food.

"Wait before you leave, give me your fries. You are not eating them." Inuyasha said.

"No, they are mine." Kagome got up.

"No, their his." Kikyo grabbed her sister's fries and passed it to Inuyasha.

"Well, I can use not having all those fat grams." Kagome smirked. "Have fun getting fat." With that last comment, Kagome left with her tuna sandwich in hand and her water in the other. Sango and Miroku followed quickly behind her.

"Wow, Kags! I am so proud of you! First, you dumped him. Second, your willing to defend yourself against those three." Sango touched Kagome's back. They all walked outside to the garden and sat down at the grass.

"So, Kags, what did he text you?" Miroku said as he sat down beside Sango and grabbed one of her french fries.

"He said that he was gonna meet me at the hot spot of the campus and friends were allowed to come on Friday." Kagome explained.

"Well Kags, Thursday after school looks like we are gonna go shopping. Miroku make sure to dress up too." Sango laughed.

* * *

><p>The days seemed long to Kagome as she waited for Friday. She wanted all the week to go by fast, but it seemed the shorter she wanted it to come. The longer the wait was. Finally, Thursday had arrived and the girls were in their favorite clothing bouquet.<p>

Kagome was wearing her first changed outfit. It was a emerald shiny green dress that showed off most of her cleavage, starting about her right side near her knee had a large slip, and flowered out to the bottom. Sango was still in a white halter-top and the same jeans that she was wearing on Monday when they made the plans.

"I miss this." Sango said. _We have gone through so much together lately, Kagome. I just wanted to have a peaceful time being with my best friend. I am so glad Thursday came. I wonder when you are gonna be in a positive relationship. Then, we can go shopping and be back to the friends we use to be._

"You miss what, sweetie?" Kagome said gently.

"Shopping with my best friend for an outing." Sango responded lightly. "I think that is a great outfit for the campus hot spot-"

"No, no, definitely not!" Ayame said. His hair was down to his shoulders. He was wearing a white tank-top with a blue tight jeans. He had on silver high heel opened toed shoes.

"Why not?" Kagome and Sango said together.

"Simple, that dress is made to go somewhere fancy in it. The campus hot spot is a god old fashioned bar. You wear that to it and your be laughed at." Ayame explained. "As the prince of the other pack of wolves and Kouga's friend, I simply cannot have a wolf princess laughed at." Ayame went over to a jacket that he would have worn to an event and then grabbed a matching white dress. He shoved it into Kagome's hands. "Try this, instead."

"I am not a princess." Kagome said. "I was not born of royality. The closet thing I can say is that I am more like a miko." _With the ability to heal others and protect others just like a miko does._

"Whatever! You are going to become one of status starting tomorrow. You are seen together as a couple, with Kouga. Well, with Kouga as one of the princes, we simply cannot afford you wearing that." Ayame took a hand and waved it around. He stared at the green dress.

"Your saying it's too expensive?" replied Kagome.

"No, what I think the princess means is that you need to be held more fashionable. That is too much, but one must fit into the role of fashionable for their dating one of the rulers." Sango explained. "We need to look more for a bar outfit...how fun. This time I might wear something more sexier to help out Miroku." Sango interpenetrated.

"Prince - not princess." Ayame explained once again.

"But, your wearing female clothing." Sango looked confused. Sango waved her hand around Ayame's outfit just as Ayame had done to Kagome.

"Anyways, I talked to Miroku. He said that you guys are going shopping. Sango, I honestly don't give a damn what you look like. But, Kagome, you need to look sexy and cute all at the same time. You need to make sure that your seen as the best looking lady in the whole area as that is where Kouga told everyone we were an item. I am pretty sure he is inviting the whole wolf packed to do the same for you. I am inviting my wolf pack. I told Miroku to invite all of your friends. And after three years, if I know Kouga at all this place would have a bouncer to make sure that only they all come and no one else." Ayame explained. "I, for the occasion, am even going to be wearing my prince outfit."

"Great, no worries there..." Kagome sighed out.

"Anyways, I have a class in a half an hour. Now, you know what you need to be shopping for. Send me a photo of what you are wearing before you go." He placed his phone number into Kagome's hand. "Well, I will see you two later." Ayame ran off as quickly as he came.

Kagome changed into the outfit that Ayame had passed to her. When she had came out, Sango's mouth dropped. "If you don't buy that, I will be so angry! Now, let's look for a great outfit for me."

The girls spent the rest of the afternoon shopping for the perfect outfit for Sango. Although when it had finally came, Sango refused to show Kagome because she wanted it to be a surprise. They picked up shoes and more make-up.

Sango texted Miroku. 'Hey hun, please wear outfit you wore on Monday. I have the perfect matching dress.'

Kagome and Sango had stopped by to get an ice-cream. Kagome had purchased Mint ice cream for herself and Sango a Fudge Brownie. The girls sat down with their bags.

"Who do you think should go?" Sango asked gently.

"Well, Inuyasha is probably gotten invited by Miroku. Inuyasha then probably invited Naraku and Kikyo. And, I would want to invite Kagura."

"I hate Kikyo!"

"I hate her, too; but, she is my sister. And, if she does get invited she would probably cause hell during the event. And, today is probably the calm before the storm, 'cause if Kikyo is invited no doubt she would try something to make herself the center of attention!" Kagome glared at her ice-cream.

* * *

><p>Kikyo sat on her bed with a towel over her. She took out a smoke and lit it. <em>My sister is dating a prince? My sister will have the upper hand. Fuck that! I need to make a way to ensure she is out of the spot light. I have to call someone to do my dirty work. But who...and what...<em>She grabbed her phone and called the one person she thought could fix it all.

"Hello?" a mysterious voice rang out.

"How much do you like me? How much do you want me? Your find a way to put all that lust back onto Kagome. If it gets announced and they kiss each other tomorrow. Your never have me again!" Kikyo said through her phone. With her message received, she hanged up the phone.

* * *

><p>Friday was the big day. Just like Ayame had explained there was only wolves expect for Kagome's friends. There was a bouncer in the hall-way. He wore a black shirt over his muscle body and black jeans. He had almost been hot enough that before Kagome would have slept with him or at least seen how long it would take before sleeping with him.<p>

Kagome was wearing a green corset dress that was opened at her chest and waist line and went all the way down to her elbows and stopped at her upper thighs. She wore a white basic dress that flared at her chest and waist to her mid-thigh. She wore Greek styled golden shoes that boosted her up about three inches. She wore a golden necklace with a heart on it. She had smoky eye shadow and hot pink lip gloss. Her hair was up in a bun expect her bangs that was divided down.

Sango was holding onto Kagome's arm and Miroku's hand. She wore a purple halter-top dress that went down to her mid-thigh. She wore a golden chain that hanged at her chest. Miroku was wearing the exact same outfit as Monday expect with a gold chain necklace to match with his girlfriend.

The bouncer approached them as they jumped through the line. "Who are you?"

Kagome was the first to speak up. "Hi, I am Kags. This here is Miroku." Miroku nodded his head. "And, this girl is Sango." Sango nodded her head.

The bouncer nodded and got out of the way and went back to checking the people who were in the line.

As they made it inside the bar, Kagome and Sango got seven shots which was going to be one for each of their friends.

A male wolf that was wearing white blouse and white slacks approached Kagome. "You look sexy." He nodded with his brown hair getting into his face. "Hi." He nodded at the bartender. "I will have a glass of whiskey straight up on rocks and whatever the girl is having."

Ayame approached the male hearing this._ He is from my wolf clan and doesn't know enough._ "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Ayame approached. This time, he wore white dress shoes, white dress pants and a white suit jacket. He wore a blue dress shirt underneath that had the first three buttons undone. "I wouldn't do that if I was you." Ayame growled to the younger demon.

"Why not? There is a lot of things you do, that is beyond me. Like a sex change." The male growled back.

"Just be lucky, we are here to welcome a new princess into another clan, otherwise your tongue would be cut off. Speaking of which, wonderful outfit Kagome."

The male gulped down. As much as men were willing to fight Ayame, no wolf was willing to fight Kouga. "Sorry, Kagome lady of the brown wolves."

Kikyo was wearing a blue halter-top that showed her tummy and blue mini skirt. She had high heel pumps. She heard the conversation that was going on. A prince she realized that was protecting Kagome and someone was bowing down to Kagome. This event happening in front of Kikyo was more than she could handle. She wanted to ring Kagome's neck but that would make her hands dirty. "Grr, someone take her down, now." She whispered so low that only Naraku and Inuyasha could hear it.

Miroku had just came up to the table. "It seems that the underling didn't know that Kagome is with a prince." Miroku laughed.

Sango and Kagome came up and dropped the shots down in front of their friends. Kagome spoke gently. "Ready, set, and go!" Everyone gulped down the shot at the same time.

"Hey Kags, your such a wonderful sister. Can I ask you for a favor but it is kind of private. So, can you go meet me in the back and I will be there in about five minutes." Kikyo had asked.

"Grr..fine whatever!" Kagome went to the back. As she walked to the back, Inuyasha, Kikyo and Naraku followed her to the back. Two of them had stopped before reaching her.

All attention was put to the stage, since the rest of the room went black. The only light was on Ayame. Ayame began to speak with a royal tone into the microphone. "As the prince of the Northern wolf tribe, I am no longer the Princess of the Eastern wolf tribe. Kouga and I agreed to be friends and thus both clans would be invited to attend each other balls and important events. I would love to say that I am glad that I am no longer with Kouga; but, the truth remains he still has a little bit of my heart. I am glad that I have taken the time to get to know the up-and-coming suiter of Kouga and the eastern tribe's new princess. She is loving, loyal, and some of you already know her. But, it is not my place to announce anymore. Please welcome Kouga, the Eastern wolf prince."

Kouga climbed to the stage. He wore a brown suit jacket, brown dress pants, and brown dress shoes. He wore a dark silver shirt. He smiled to everyone. He shook Ayame's hand and went to the microphone. "Thank you, Prince Ayame. I have chosen to remain friends with Ayame as he is still very kind gentleman. I would like to say we both have new princess. But, that would be a lie. I take the fact your still in love with me as a compliment. It has been six months in the process of turning this girl into your new princess. I dare say that she drives me wild. Please welcome to the stage, Kagome." Kagome never went to the stage. "Kagome, my woman where are you?"

The bouncer ran into the room. "Someone has kidnapped the princess when I was off duty for a second. I just saw her being dragged away when I finished my smoke."

* * *

><p><strong>Please:<strong> read and review


	8. The storm that changed the Game

**Story Dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thank y ou for always being there for me.  
><strong>Chapter dedicated to:<strong> _My friends whom the police, military and fire fighters_ - Thanks for doing your job and your families for your family for being your support.

**Lemons in chapter :** 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inu-Yasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness <strong>_

_**Chapter 8: The storm that changed the Game**_

Kagome awoke in the middle of cold hard concrete flooring. There was one dismissible light above her enough to make her realize she was sitting inside of a garage; but, she had no idea aside from that where she was. She was no longer wearing her shoes nor her jacket. The dress underneath was cut up the right side to her stomach. She shivered due to the cold.

_Quick, Kags. think what was the last thing you remember_. Kagome tried to calm herself down and remember what had occurred before. Her head was pounding a mile a minute and her body ached. _The party.. . my sister asked me to join her in the back. Naraku, Inuyasha and Kikyo all went and followed me. This is not Kikyo's or Inuyasha's garage. Could I possibly be in another wolf's garage? No, the other wolves moved as close as they possibly could to the stage. Besides, it very time they knew I was with their prince Kouga - they stepped away and made me feel safe. And, there was a bouncer so no one else could have gotten to me. That must make it Naraku. Naraku that bastard he scares me._

Kagome attempted to get up but her legs were crumbling beneath her feet. She instantly fell back down to her ass. _Guess that isn't going to work._ It was then when she realized she had been drugged. To make a look at the evidence if it was at the bar or after, she stared at her left arm. There was a bruise where someone had put something to be injected inside of her. _Thank the lord for spider veins._ Spider veins was something that made her veins hard to get at even professional nurses had left bruises.

She was trying to move to the end of the garage that it would be opened to put a car in. But, her body felt too gungy. She fell with her arms to protect her head. So, instead she curved into a tiny ball. She brought her head to her knees. She cried gently. _Kouga, where are you...Kouga I need you... _

* * *

><p>Kouga's knees crumbled into the had several tears screaming down his face like a hot rain. The bouncer's announcement echoed through his mind like thunder, <em>Someone has kidnapped the princess when I was off duty for a second. I just saw her being dragged away when I finished my smoke<em>. His heart felt like it was being crushed into a million pieces. _But the reality is, I can and I must save her. So this is how it feels for prince to rescue their d-i-d._

Within the thirty minutes that had passed since the announcement. The bouncer left in order to collect military police after all the only two people that were left was a recruiter and their new princess. The Northern wolves underlings had left to stay at their frat house; although, they were ready to move whenever given the order. Ayame was the only one that stayed to ensure that he could say the order; if, Kouga needed it. The Eastern wolves underlings had made their own decision to get equipped and come back; although, the announcement was never full done Kagome was thought of as their princess. The Eastern wolves would have a hay-day if someone touched Kouga's girl and their sister. All the Eastern wolves had came back and they could hear the siren in the background.

Kouga noticed all his men were ready and willing to go into the fight. "Good. We are gonna go find and fight for our princess. Don't stop until she is safe!" Kouga said as he started to climb down.

Kikyo took to the stage after spotting the wolves were back. She stopped in front of Kouga; as she wrapped her arms around her arms around his neck and pressed in her breasts. "What are you talking about? I am right here. I am your princess." She played with his hair.

Kouga stared at Kikyo like she had three eyes in her head. _How dare she attempted to be called my princess and my girlfriend!_ She may look exactly like his woman but smelled differently. Kouga yelled as he ripped her hands off of him, "Bull shit! I want Kagome! You smell like dirt not like strawberries that she smells like. Don't you dare touch me again!" He ripped her hands off.

Kikyo hissed at Kouga. "Prince please, you don't want to mess with me. I can make sure you never see your Kagome again . Now, for one night treat me like Kagome. "

Kouga grabbed Kikyo's arm. "Bitch, please! I want my girl. I will stop at nothing from saving her. If that means having Sango here, beat your ass until you tell me what you know so be it!"

Kikyo kicked him in his balls and ran down the stage. She stopped by Sango as if to prove a point. She went into her blue purse grabbed her phone. She dialed the number from yesturday and yelled. "Do it! Make that asshole pay!"

The voice from the night before came through the line. "Do what, my beautiful Kikyo?"

Kikyo sighed. "Make sure that bitch wants to die. Kouga wouldn't treat me like his. I wouldn't get upstaged from that bitch. Do you understand me, Naraku?"

Sango looked over at Miroku. _Did she just really do that? Aren't they sisters? I never trusted her._ Sango went behind Kikyo and grabbed her two hands. Kikyo cried. "You can't do this to her. She doesn't deserve this!"

Miroku stared at Sango. "We must save her. Where the hell is the MP?"

A male approximately a head shorter than Kagome appeared. He had two inches of brown hair which matched his chocolate brown eyes. He was firmly built and handsome. He had on camouflage uniform. He had a black arm band that had written on it "MP". He had a black belt that had a ballot, gun, handcuff, radio attached, and notepad. He walked in after being meet with Ginta and explained everything that had occurred.

"Alright, now that I am wrapped up to what is happening. Why do you have her arms bounded?" The male approached Sango.

"Help me! She is hurting me! She has no right to do this!" Kikyo cried. She let out a tear fall and dropped her head down.

"Look, she is helping Naraku. Naraku has -" Sango started to say.

"You know, your right. Naraku does have Kagome. I just told him to rape her! So, your too late! Kouga will dump her now and chose me. Now, get your hands off of me." Kikyo growled.

"Your under arrest -" the male started.

"You have no right to arrest me. I am a civilian." Kikyo laughed.

"Actually, I do as long as I turn you over to the civilian police." the male read out the ruling instructs.

Kouga overhearing the conversations. _Please Kagome, be alright..._

* * *

><p>Naraku emerged from the house's door to the garage. He was wearing his black pants with a rip on the left knee. He was bear chested. "They say, time heals everything. But, your sister is still waiting." Naraku came to Kagome and kicked her legs to try to make her break the curdle she was making. "Why should you be strong when she is so weak? You upset her, as you age and become more beautiful as you are taking what should be hers." N araku grabbed Kagome's hair and pulled her so she was standing. He used a knife to cut her clothing. Then, he kicked her in the stomach. Kagome fell backwards and slammed hard against the concrete floor. " Cry bitch just like she does. You were born perfect expect for the injuries you receive over tonight. But, she was born in pain." Naraku climbed on top of Kagome.<p>

"Get off of me!" Kagome squirmed. "It wasn't my fault. Besides, Kikyo is older than me! Please, don't do this." Kagome pleaded with all her might. She felt her dress getting spread until her breats were shown. Having Naraku as the only way to shield herself from his gaze, made her cry. She attempted to bring a hand to cover up herself between their two bodies; expect Naraku slammed it against the concrete above her head. "Please Naraku, you must understand. If, Kouga chooses Kikyo then your be out of luck when it comes to her. I know I am just your third option. Wouldn't you rather have your second or first option?" Kagome looked away upset and truly afraid.

"You always gave it to everyone else. What makes me any different?" Naraku stopped his actions, frustrated that Kagome didn't fuck him willingly. _Damn, this girl. She knows just how to press my buttons. She will pay for that. What makes me different then the multiple guys she has fucked before?_ He grabbed her left breast and squeezed. Once Kagome moaned in pain, he let go. He slapped her so hard that she fell unconscious. Her head dropped to the left side. He took that moment to take off the rest of the dress. He put warm water around her body to try to wake her. He kicked her in the gut; but, again she did not wake up. "I will get you when you are awake. You will feel every inch of me as I come into you. Otherwise even though Kikyo wants it, it just wouldn't be fun." He growled as he left.

After several hours, Kagome woke up. She brought her ripped dress closer to her body and put it onto herself. _I might be captive but I will damned if I don't wear anything! _ She moved her body gently into the far right corner and away from the door, Naraku just had emerged from earlier. Kagome instantly felt ashamed and felt as if she broke her unsaid vow to Kouga. Her hair dropped down in front of her face. Her tears dropped free flowing as she wept at the broken vows. If she could, she would stay like this the rest of her life. _Kouga I am so sorry..._

* * *

><p>Inuyasha stopped in front of Kouga. "I am not letting you find her. Why do you want her anyways?" Inuyasha yelled at Kouga. <em>He doesn't understand all of her history. She is such a slut. She sleeps with every man she possibly can. Why should a woman like that have only one lover? Aside now that Kikyo is in jail, I can only have Kagome to make up for her. I refuse to lose both sisters! Kagome should be mine! Kagome must be mine! I refuse to allow him to have her!<em>

"You don't get it. I honestly don't know why Kagome stayed with you in the first place. You clearly don't know what your heart is for. To find that one person, you love and would go to hell and back f or her. That is what Kagome is to me." Kouga shoved Inuyasha into the wall. "If your not here to help me, your here to hurt me. I have too much at stake to deal with you right now." _I have to find her. I don't care what she did before. She is my woman now. She dedicated herself to finding a gentleman. i am that gentleman! I love Kagome! I can't believe it took me so long to realize that I am not starting to fall in love with her but already in love with her!_

Miroku walked to Kouga. "Come on, if you want to find Kagome." _He truly cares for Kagome. I have Sango; but, I was always afraid to have Kagome alone._ "We just learned from Kikyo that she is at Naraku's. I might not know where he lives but Kagura might."

Just as Kagura heard her name, she approached as quite as the wind. Her brown hair had been tied up in preparation for battle with her lime green bracelet. Her lime green bracelet matched her lime green halter-top dress that went down to the floor. She slipped off her lime green heels because she couldn't move as fast with them on as she could without them on. "That is true." Kagura crossed her arms. "I know where he lives because I dated him. I always thought it was strange that he lived out in the woods. Now, it all makes since. I am going to make that bastard pays no one hurts my sister. I don't care if he has my heart in the palm of his hand!"

Kouga touched her shoulder trying to comfort her. "Please then, lead the way."

After approximately an fifteen minutes, everyone had boarded several different vehicles and Kouga had the lead driving to Naraku 's home. Kouga had driven his 4-door, off- road capability, black truck Chevy Hybrid truck. The rest of the wolves had mainly trucks but some had driven old used mini-vans. Ginta had the only black Mustang sports car that was able to behind Kouga's truck; and, it showed that Ginta was the Bravo wolf in the pack. Others that were not driving typically had their own duties; all, expect Sango and Miroku who were busy complaining that Kouga was trying to kill them. Kagura was busy explaining how to get to Naraku's house. Hakkaku sat beside Ginta and gave directions to the rest of the was another wolf demon that was explaining to the driver how to get to the areas; while, each communicated how they wished Kouga would slow down his driving. In fact the only one that didn't ask him to slow down was Kagura, for she knew how much Kagome means to Kouga and knew it was useless.

The road was indeed in the woods like Kagura explained earlier. The drive was fifteen minutes past the village. The road made twists and turns. They took the country roads as they saw other high-ways leading to other cities. Kouga was about to scream at Kagura thinking that she was misleading him, since it was taking about an hour and thirty minutes. Kagura looked inside Kouga's eyes and knew instantly that he was having issues with trusting her anymore.

Kagura spoke softly. "I am sorry Kouga; but, I know how much you love her and I would never do what you think I am doing. I told you it was creepy where he lived and I didn't understand. But, there is going to be a bumpy side road on the left in about five minutes turn in." Kouga did as instructed. "Alright, now keep on this road for about ten minutes and you will see a house - he lives in there. It will lead to nothing; but, then go off road to circle around the trees and then your find his house. If you don't circle around the trees, your never find it."

Miroku grabbed onto the truck's roof. "What the hell was Naraku's problem? Why did he love this much privacy? Wouldn't it be easier to blend in rather than going to this extreme to get privacy?"

Kagura shrugged. "I have no idea. I thought he was normal just hated other people and loved nature. Circle now, Kouga."

Finally, Kouga reached his house and saw two vehicles. One was a black large Lexus LX SUV that at the back had tainted windows at the back passengers' windows and a rear-view mirrors; and, instantly Kouga could think that it was the vehicle that would be used to kidnap Kagome. The second was red Mazda MX-5 convertible with the top down and having white leather seats and upgraded DVD player. The second one confused Kouga; but, it wouldn't stop him as he slide out of his own truck.

Kagura stared at the second one. "I don't get it. Why does Naraku have a convertible parked outside? Naraku could have never afford that." She opened her door and slide out.

Miroku rubbed his head. "The second one, it belongs to Inuyasha. But, I don't know why he is here." Miroku slide out. He walked over and opened Sango's door until she slide out.

Sango stared at the house._ This house is so big...How can we possibly find Kagome?_ The white with red brick roof house was four levels and looked very old-fashioned. The four bedrooms were upstairs along with one bathroom. The next lower level had a very large kitchen, padio, sun-room, dinning room, and office. The next lower level had a huge family room, power room, garage, gas-stove that heated the entire home, and entrance from where they were all standing. The last level was a unfinished full storage area. The outside had two large place for wood, gas pit at the back, and an extra be-cony in front of the home.

When Kouga had finally reached Naraku's home, Inuyasha moved from the trees to blocking the door. "Get out of my way, mutt-face! I don't have time to play fetch with you! I need to protect my -" Kouga screamed in anger. But, was silenced when Inuyasha punched him in the face.

Kagura rolled her eyes. "Please don't say these men are about to get into an all out brawl when we need to protect our Kags." She walked past the men fighting and into the house. Miroku and Sango followed Kagura clearly not interested in watching them fight.

Ginta and the rest of the underlings parked their own car about fiveteen minutes later. But by this time, Kouga had been scratched by Inuyasha along the arm. Inuyasha had a gash inside his stomach for trying to catch Kouga's foot. Sango, Miroku, and Kagura had still not found either Kagome nor Naraku. The male that arrested Kikyo had arrived by a paramedics' helicopter. The paramedics had decided to stay inside the helicopter until they knew where Kagome was.

"Alright you two, break it up." The officer said as he approached Kouga and Inuyasha. He pointed at Ginta. "You are becoming a worker of the police; now, pull this wolf back." Kouga went to Ginta. Inuyasha though still tried punching him. The officer went in front of Inuyasha and kneed him in the gut. "Now settle down! I have one question to ask you both. Who through the first punch?"

Inuyasha growled at Kouga. "I did! That bastard is not getting Kagome! I want her!"

The male officer read Inuyasha his rights. Then, brought the arrested Inuyasha into the helicopter. "He is under arrest for assault." He explained to the paramedics. When the male officer left the helicopter, the SWAT team had arrived. The SWAT team approached the wolves as if they the bad guys. "Hold it. I am Officer Hojo. I am the one that called it in. These are the victims they lost their 'princess'. I will let them explain it though." As he said princess, he was being sarcastic.

Kouga took a step away from Ginta. "Hello, I am Kouga prince of the Eastern wolf tribe. I was going to make an announcement about Kagome being the intended princess of the Eastern wolf tribe. Kagome has three friends inside which is one boy and two girls. The male is wearing black dress pants and a purple shirt; and, he is not suppose to be confused by the kidnapper. The kidnapper's name is Naraku. There is a female inside in a lime green dress that can identify Naraku, she is Kagome's friend - well sister. My wolves will accompany you to get Naraku. I am going after Kagome since she is my woman!" With that, he left to enter the house without taking any commands from the SWAT team. _Please, Kagome be safe..._

* * *

><p>Naraku entered the garage. He looked for her in the main area since he left her underneath the light. He was beyond angry. That bitch moved from the spot I had her. How dare she! This isn't a social visit! He stepped out of the light and closer to her but still in the middle of the room. He looked to the left and didn't see her. He couldn't make her out in the far right either. Until he heard Kagome moved her legs closer; although, he couldn't see her - he did hear her.<p>

He kicked her until she stood up. "You, bitch, have many people entering my fucking house! They are going to arrest me; and, it is all your fucking fault." Naraku grabbed Kagome's neck and dragged it up the wall. He ensured that she was bruised along her neck. He held her up until she could turned blue; where, she kicked him hard in the gut. "Bitch! Someone had their confidence grow, didn't they? Well, I will make sure you don't have that much confidence anymore!" Naraku spread Kagome's legs.

"Stop it! Let go of me!" Kagome punched Naraku's face. But Naraku took that moment to use her cut dress to wrap around her wrists. "Help me, please! I don't want this!" Naraku started to unzip his pants. Kagome kicked Naraku's leg; but, that only helped him climb on top of her legs with his two. Kagome felt Naraku's lips kiss her neck. Kagome let out the loudest possible scream she could muster, "Kouga!"

As if Kouga heard her plead, he emerged from the door at that moment. "Guys, they are in here!" He yelled for the SWAT team. As he yelled that, it sounded like a storm of steel-toe combat boots moved to him. Some of the boots storm sounded from right outside of the garage. All of a sudden there was multiple sounds of thunder as Naraku's garage door crumbled onto the floor in front of Naraku and Kagome.

One of the very tall men jumped on top of Naraku pinning him off of Kagome. Naraku punched the male in his black masked face. That is all it took to get the police officer off of Naraku. Three different men instead grabbed him up and dragged him out. Naraku jumped up and started to kick the air. Naraku yelled on the top of his lungs. "Get off of me! That bitch is going to pay for this! I am going to kill her! Do you hear me? She is dead!"

Kagome started to crawl into the shade again. Kouga walked over to her and realized that her dress had been cut opened. Kouga took off his dress jacket and covered her with it. He bent down with his knees and picked her up bridle-style. Kagome instantly put her head deep into Kouga's neck and wrapped herself up more with his jacket.

Hojo approached the couple slowly making sure to not scare Kagome. _You know, she looks fimiliar. Why is that? I believe for a weekend..._

* * *

><p>About two years ago, while Kagome and Inuyasha was having one of those off moments. Kagome had taken comfort in a local club. It was a wooden bar inside. There was comfortable pool tables, and wooden dinning tables. Kagome was wearing a black halter-top dress that went down to her knees and black high-heels. Hojo was wearing blue jeans and a blue checked had spent about thirty minutes sitting with a stranger talking about their issues.<p>

_**~* Warning: Lemon Starts *~** _

They had somehow found their way into a red small male's bathroom stall that only had a toilet inside of it. Hojo started to unzip his blue jeans and moved his cock out of boxers. Kagome took that moment to slide her underwear down and bring up her dress. She wrapped a leg around his leg.

"Are you sure you want this, beautiful lady?" Hojo gently caressed Kagome's face.

"Yes, please." That was all it took to have Hojo slide inside of her. Kagome for not wanting to scream kissed his lower lip and suckled on it.

Hojo began to caress her left breast with his right hand. He used his left hand to hold onto her right leg. Kagome scratched his back with her right hand to pull him closer. Kagome started to bend her back to press against him. She used her left hand to hold onto the top of the stall. They moved together swaying their hips together.

"Hojo!" Kagome screamed as she used both hands to starch his back. She kissed his lips coming close to her climax.

_I will try my best to ensure your safety whenever you need it. Please be happy and healthy in your life,_ Kags. Hojo turned them over so that they could move to the opposite side of the stall. He used both hands on her ass to come closer to her. He kissed both breasts that was being revealed from her halter-top dress. He felt his hips squeezing as he neared his organism.

They both started to scream together as they came. Kagome leaned her head into his neck. Hojo kissed her neck.

_**~*~ Warning: Lemon Ends ~*~**_

* * *

><p><em>I made an unsaid vow. I clearly broke it. How could I forget about Kagome? I hope that she or he says that charge Naraku.<em> Hojo walked to stop three feet away from Kouga holding Kagome. Hojo tried to say in a soft voice. "Hey. How are you?" Kagome didn't respond. He continued, "Alright, can we charge him for all this sexual assault and the assault that he made on you?"

Since Kagome was still not responding, Kouga spoke up. "Please charge him for everything that he did to hurt my Kagome. I don't want that man going out of jail for his whole life."

"We will see what we can do." Hojo said. "Here take my card and keep in contact about the case. Also, if you need anything - anything at all don't be afraid to call me." Hojo said as he passed his business card. "Also you may have to be called when the prosecutor wishes to speak to you."

"Yes, sir." Kouga nodded. The wolves rejoined him as did the rest of Kagome's friends. "I wish to thank the police for helping us. Do you think Kagome should go to the hospital?"

"It is a written rule that whenever someone gets kidnapped they are to go to hospital." Hojo took Kagome into the helicopter.

"Wait, I will go with you. Ginta drive my truck and drop them home." Kouga threw his keys to his friend. He boarded the helicopter. Kagome sat against Kouga as they were lifted up and flown to the hospital."Don't worry, sweetie. Everything will be alright." Kouga said as much for her benefit as for his. _I finally have her safe but just how safe is she? Especially now that my woman has closed her eyes. Oh, sweetie, what did Naraku do to you?_

After several minutes, although for Kouga it felt like a life-time, the helicopter landed. She was put on a stretcher and wheeled out. They checked her vitals and her injuries as they moved attempting to see if they required surgery. It was at this moment where Kouga thought his world was crumbling around him. He was instructed to wait out at the waiting room as he stared outside. The outside storm that just breezed in looked as bad as his feelings. Go away storm. _Please don't change the game - don't take away my Kags._ Kouga pleaded in the waiting room almost if he could remove the storm then he could save Kagome.

A male young nurse came out. He had bright orange spiky hair and bright blue eyes. He was a couple of feet shorter than Kouga. He wore brown pants scrubs and a blue scrub shirt that had white leaves on it. He walked straight to Kouga. "Are you here for Miss Higurashi?"

Kouga lept out of his chair for any news on Kagome. "Yes. How is she? What does she have? When can I see her? When will she be released? What did that bastard Naraku do to her?"

The male held up his hands. "Wow, calm down sir." He offered his right hand. "I am Shippou, the male nurse that was helping on her case." Kouga shook his hand. "The guy you are referring to left her pretty badly beaten. The doctor did all he could now it is a matter of waiting. She should be awake within two hours. However she is losing the will to live, so if she doesn't wake up within that time. I am truly sorry."

"Where is she? Can I see her?" Kouga begged.

"Yes, she is in room H432." Shippou barely got out when Kouga ran around looking for an elevator. He must truly love Kagome. Good for you, step-sister. Good for you.

As soon as the elevator door swung opened. Kouga ran into the room that held Kagome. It was a small room not more than 10 by 10. It had a hospital bed that laid Kagome looking peaceful, a large pull out chair, a sofa, and two chairs. Kouga pulled over the pull out chair and placed it beside Kagome's bed. He sat holding her hand for comfort. He stared at just how small her hand looked in comparison to his; and. yet somehow it felt right to be holding hers almost like it was meant for him.

The two hours passed by. Again, Kouga felt had went extremely slowly waiting and wanting. He kissed her forehead. "Come on babes. The two hours wait time is almost up. Open your eyes. Please." Kouga cried to have Kagome open her eyes; and, not die on him.

* * *

><p><strong>Please:<strong> read and review.


	9. The player that was overcome

**Story dedicated to:** _Cid Diyoko_ - Thank you love for going to the hospital for me. Especially within the last few weeks. I still don't know why I keep having to go.

**Chapter dedicated to:** _Bloody Rose_ - Thank you for putting into your favorites and being the last one to do that before this story ends.

**Lemons in chapter:**1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Kagome's Greatness <strong>_

_**Chapter 9: The player that was overcome**_

Kouga sat crying as the two hours had turned into three. _Kagome, how could you leave me? Wasn't I good enough for you? I love you! If they prounce her as dead, your dead Naraku! If Kagome dies, I will hunt you down like the dirty spider you all - all twisted and spindless. I will make you pay for hurting Kagome. This is my vow to my beloved._ He held tightly a fist so hard that it started to bleed. _I am a prince and I have power. But, not enough to save the one I love._

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Kouga sitting beside her. It looked like he was in some sort of pain and blood oozed from his palm. Kagome wanted nothing more than to make all of his pain go away; but, she didn't know how. _Naraku, damn you, what did you do to my Kouga?_ She sat silently as if she was afraid that with one word would break him more.

At this point, Kouga got up and walked over to change his mind as he looked over. _I swear, if you wake up Kagome. I will spend the rest of my life protecting you and loving you the way a mate should be._

Shippou entered the room. "Glad to see your awake, Kagome." Kouga instantly looked up to see that Kagome was indeed awake. He ran to her bedside and held her hand. He whipped his tears and smiled at her. "We want you to stay over night and then your be released. The doctors want to ensure that you are fine after the inflection he put on you. And, we will be requiring to do a rape kit, just in case. I will be bringing over dinner for you to have something to eat. How much is your pain?"

"I would say about an six." Kagome said gently. "I could use some aspain if you have any."

"Yes, I will go get it right away." With that being said, Shippou ran off as quickly as he had came.

"Kagome, I am so glad your alright." Kouga cried in happiness. He hugged Kagome tightly; so much that she whined in pain. "I am never letting you go. I love you Kagome. Thank the heavens, your alright."

"Thanks Kouga. But, I am having a hard-time breathing." Kagome smiled.

"That bastard, I would make him pay." As Kouga held tighter.

"That is great, hunny, but first can you get off of me. Your squishing me."

Instantly, Kouga loosen his hold on Kagome; but, still did not let go. "Sorry, love. Sometimes I guess I don't know my own strength." Kagome wrapped her left arm around him; but, her right arm was not allowed to moved because she had an IV.

Kagome brought his cut hand up to her face to examine it. "That bastard gave you this!"

Kouga laughed gently. "Eh, no, I kind of gave it to myself when I was so stressed out."

Shippou returned with a needle to flush into Kagome's blood stream for the IV and another one to inject into Kagome's arm. "This isn't Aspirin. BUt, the doctor wants you to have Morphine. The housekeeping is bringing you the meal."

Kouga got off of Kagome and went to sit on the chair again. He started to text Ginto and Hakkaku at the same time. 'Kagome is safe. And, it seems she does not have to go through meds. Is this a good time to ask her to be my mate?'

Ginta instantly called Kouga. "Sorry, love, I have to take this." Kouga got up from the chair and walked outside and out of ear-shot from Kagome.

"Kagome, he seems to really care for you. Please, don't screw this one up by staying a slut." Shippou begged Kagome. "I want to see a happy ending after a traumatic storyline." He put the second needle into the IV.

Kagome stared at her brother, often he was the shy one. The one that mostly stayed as innocent as a child now telling her what to do. "I didn't want to tell anyone this; especially before Kouga, himself, knew. But, when Naraku had me in his grasp. All I could think about was how I didn't want to hurt Kouga. When Naraku kissed me, I felt like I had failed him. This player has became overcome with the power of a wolf's love."

Shippou laughed. "Good, because wolves mate for life and I believe that Kouga wants to mate with you."

Out in the hallway, Kouga finally picked up his phone. "Hey Ginta. Had to get away from Kagome. I still want it to be a surprise."

Ginta's voice was heard through the phone. "I believe she likes teddy bears. So, it would be cute if there was a get-well teddy bear that said 'Will you marry me' on it's belly. And, a ring wrapped around its arm. I think the amount of stuff you and Kagome went through qualifies enough to over-rides any time length. You too are in love; you could see it when you guys left in the helicopter."

"I have a ring in the drawer of my dresser. I would require you to pick up ribbon and a teddy bear. You have my permission to enter my room for this purpose only."

"Understood. I would have this done by ten am tomorrow the bear should be ready. I will call you when I go to drop it off. I will have Hakkaku drive my car and me to drive yours."

"No. If, she accepts the engagement, I want to have her ride with me in a limo and get ready for the life of luxury. Also, have one of our female wolves get her a fancy dress by ten. If not, then I will get her a taxi and you can drive me home."

"Understood, Kouga." Ginta said as Kouga re-entered the room. There was Kagome naked on the bed. As her legs were spread wide eagle. The linens were not doing much to cover her privates as it was uncovering both of her private areas. Instantly, Kouga wanted nothing more than to mate with her; but, resisted the urge. Reminding himself, that she was in the hospital and now was not the appropriate time.

There was a woman that was approximately the same age as Shippou standing with a black case examining and taking evidence. She had black legs that looked like boots and a matching black skirt. A white blouse which had fur around it. Two long tails that came out of the skirt which was white and had black tips. She had a pale causation skin tone expect for a blue diamond on her forehead and a black nose. She had long pale yellow which perfectly matched her tail and her skin tone. "Well, it doesn't look like you have gotten fully raped, sis."

"Thanks Kirara. Kouga saved me in the nook of time." Kagome smiled.

"Well, we can still charge him with sexual assault for the way that your clothes were. And, the kisses. If, that is what you would like to do." Kirara explained.

"I would." Kagome nodded.

Kirara mewed and turned into a small two-tailed cat demon. She had cat like ears, instead of the human ones. A small body. Cat like red eyes. Pale yellow fur expect for four legs with black, tails, ears and a black diamond on top of her forehead. She closed the case and launched with her paw. She carried it out with her mouth.

Kouga at this moment choose to make himself present. "Damn, Kagome. You sure look sexy like that." He exclaimed as he walked past her bed and beside her on the one closer to the chair.

"Only to my one true love you, Kouga." Kagome smiled gently to Kouga.

Kouga went to gently kiss Kagome on the lips. But, when she responded with opening her mouth and moaning. It sent his wolf side ride, he opened his mouth and began to desperately kiss and twist his mouth. Sucking on her lower lip, showing how much he was happy she was safe. Kagome raised her left hand to cup his head. He cupped her breasts, to show her how he cared about her.

It wasn't until they heard a cough that they stopped and pulled away. There was a guy in brown hair and blue eyes appearing in the room. He was approximately six feet tall and appeared to be muscular. He had blue shirt and pants scrubs. He held a silver tray with: a plate which had a silver covering, a side plate with a bun, apple and grape juice, apple sauces, and blueberry jello. He had white running shoes.

Kouga wrapped up Kagome to ensure that this guy did not see any of her body. No one is allowed to see her body when they are just carrying food. _She is my mate not his. Mate? I haven't even asked if she would be. But, I don't care! She is my mate!_ "Is there any place still opened I can get something to eat?"

"Well, I could bring you the same meal. But, it is going to cost you when she gets discharged." The man explained as he dropped the tray down. He assisted Kagome to be sitting up.

"How much would it cost me?" Kouga asked.

"It would cost her seven dollars and fifty cents." The man explained as he brought up the table and put the food on the table.

"That sounds reasonable. Please, bring me the same tray."

"Hunny? How am I going to pay the money to be released?" Kagome turned to Kouga.

Kouga kissed Kagome gently on the lips; but, pulled away before she could respond. "Sweetie, your my girl. You can afford it. More importantly, I can afford it."

Shippou and the waiter came back, after Kagome was nearly done half of her meal. It had taken about thirty minutes to be finish: chicken, rice, both juices, bun, and mixed vegetables, She had shared some of the bites with Kouga. But, Kouga kept mentioning back to her that he was going to get food.

Shippou took Kagome's blood with her left arm. He put another bag of the clear liquid in the bags that they attach to people in the hospital. Shippou took a couple of notes of how she was seemed to be feeling. He went to the washroom and collected her yearn from the hat attached to the toilet and dropped the rest down the toilet. Shippou went back to Kagome. "Alright Kagome, I will be using these and then coming back to give you more pain killers." The male waiter gave Kouga the food and walked away with Shippou.

For about three hours later, Kagome and Kouga talked about nothing in particular until the med came. When Kagome was given them, she instantly fell asleep. Kouga started to watch the television. On came the news, where it talked about a brave wolf prince that had rescued a human girl. They were supposed to get alive interview; but, were unable to because of hospital policy. Kouga not wanting to cause a screen stayed inside Kagome's room; while, the media was outside of her room.

After about two hours, Kagome slowly opened her eyes again. "I am sorry Kouga. There is something I need to tell you. Before I meet you, I was a bit of a slut. I didn't really care who or what I hurt. I even went so much as hurting my best friends. I just was trying to find happiness; but, I realize now that the life I chose to live was not going to bring me happiness."

"You don't really need to confess this to me. In fact, I would rather you didn't. I don't care what or who you did before me. My heart belongs to one place -with you." Kouga said trying to cut her off. _I really don't need her calling herself a slut when I attempt to beat up everyone who does._

"In my family, drama was fully impacted. My thoughts were always that my mother had became living on her pain medication and stayed in her bed every third day. My biological father became so obsessed with marrying demons. He would obtain demon children this way; and, would try to make them do his bidding. In fact, that is why Shippou, Kagura, Kanna, and Kirara are all my sisters and brothers. My sister, Kikyo, had always hated me for being the youngest and would make me pay for doing anything positive with my life. I just really wanted to find someone that cares for me. I found it in the arms of men; but, never really in one place for too long. Well, at least that was my life, before I meet you..."

"Please, cut this off. "

"Yes, I will in a second." Kagome said as she desperately needed to finish and explain it to Kouga. "Just, wait until I am done."

"I hope you don't mind; but, I really don't want to hear it."

"I need to finish this. Please, just stop fighting me."

"Fine."

"This was all seemed normal to me. Until you showed up in my life, for some reason, that wasn't enough. It was like you had something that was more offering. You had given me love and in return, I started to learn how to love back. That this was more important than getting a fix. I thought I loved you before I got taken away. It was only until Naraku had kidnapped me that I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you. I am so much in love with you. I want to grow old with you and rock in rocking chairs as we look over at our grandchildren. I want to be -"

Kouga put his finger over her lips. " I love you, Kagome. This isn't the time Kagome for long love confessions." He kissed her deeply and lovingly. "Now, go to sleep. I will be here in the morning."

* * *

><p>The waiter had dropped off breakfast; which, Kouga slowly ate. He was watching his girlfriend that he hoped would be his soon-to-be fiancee. The breakfast was coffee, apple juice, sunny-side up eggs, bacon, and toast. It didn't do well for his nerves.<p>

Ginta had bought over a pink teddy bear that on the back had large white letters said 'Get well soon', but on the front there was a white tummy with pink lettering that said 'Will you marry me, Kagome?', It had white sides and pink in the middle it was tied up in the bow which had the engagement ring. It was a two foot large pink bear with black eyes. It was very large by one half-foot width. Kouga thought it was too pink; but, Ginta tried to respond to him that it was perfect.

About eleven-thirty, Ginta's new girlfriend showed up. She was a very skinny wolf girl. She stood up five foot five. She had lower-back long hair that was tied up in a pony tail that had a large brown ribbon. She had a brown tube-top dress that was very tight and showed her large chest and her large but with her howl glass shape. Her dress started half-way down her chest and at her mid-thigh. Her brown boots with three inch stello heels went up to her knee. She had Caribbean blue eyes. She had the dress in a brown paper bag. She had a purple twelve by twelve purple gift bag.

"Good luck, Kouga!" Ginta's girlfriend said. She kissed his two cheeks.

"What the hell!" Kagome yelled as she woke up and saw the kisses. "Back away from my man, before I get out this bed and whip some shaky bitch ass!"

"It is not what it looks like Kagome." Kouga pleaded with Kagome.

"Look, my name is Sarah. I was just dropping off something for Kouga. I am actually the girlfriend of Ginta; and, we plan on announcing our courting soon. I am the Bravo female. I have no intentions of becoming the Alpha female in the pack. I love Kouga like a brother - but, that is it! My heart belongs fully to Ginta. Kouga's heart belongs fully to you. Wolves mate for life, are extremely loyal, and yeah a little jealous at times." Sarah explained as she bowed low before Kagome. "It was not my intention to intrude on your feelings with Kouga. I want you to know I fully respect you as my Alpha and my sister. When wolves mate, their female mates become a part of the pack and get the same rank as their partners."

"But I didn't mate with Kouga, yet, did I?" Kagome asked confused.

"No sister, but you are courting with Kouga. So, that in itself makes you my sister." Sarah smiled.

"Oh, I see. You went into a long talk about wolves mating, though. It confused me." Kagome said as she sighed.

"That was not my intention. But, your find out why soon enough." Sarah said as she planted a kiss on Kagome's forehead. "This is not to be meant as a child, but as a I hope you get better. I know all the male wolves went to go find you. I am so glad they did before anything bad happened. I will take my leave now. Goodbye guys. Kagome, I want to see you after your out of the hospital." Sarah first bowed her head low to Kouga and then to Kagome. She exited as she saw Shippou coming in.

Shippou entered the room. Today, he was wearing a black pants and a white shirt scrubs. He smiled brightly at them. "The doctors came and checked you overnight. I am to be told to release you now from the hospital. Since it is close to lunch time, you will be given lunch while I go get a wheel-chair." He placed down the papers about treatment at home. "If, you could please sign the release forms." Kagome signed and Shippou went away with the paper to do the stuff.

The same waiter that had been working the previous day, came in. This time he was wearing green matching shirt and pants scrubs. He had on white running shoes. He carried a silver tray with: a chicken broth, chicken salad, tuna sandwich, apple and grape juice, and a chocolate pudding. He brought the table close to Kagome and placed down the food. "Would you like the same again?"

"No, I had enough hospital food." Kouga said with a gross look on his face. "Besides, she is getting out soon."

"Oh, wouldn't that be nice." The male waiter said as he left after putting the food on the table. He carried out the breakfast tray.

Kagome was happily munching on the tuna sandwich and didn't seem to notice Kouga's nerves. "So, what are you plan on watching with me today? I heard that there was a good Disney movie on here. It isn't like we can really finish it, but we can start it."

"Yes, well, before that - I have something for you." Kouga said as he rose from his chair. He showed her the back of the teddy bear.

"Aww how cute. Get well soon and it has a cute little ribbon. I love it Kouga!" Kagome smiled.

"Why don't you turn it around?" Kouga said as he went on his left knee having the right knee down.

"Kouga the floor is dirty. Please, get up from there." Kagome said as she rolled her eyes.

"Then, turn it around."

Kagome turned it around and her eyes shined. She read the lettering. "YES!" She screamed as loud as she possibly could.

"Shh, Kagome. Someone might think there is something wrong. We are in a hospital." Kouga said as he went off his one knee. He undid the bears ribbon. "Can I put this on you?"

Kagome gave him her left hand. "Please, do. And then, do you mind helping me with getting out of this bed so I can take a shower?"

Kouga placed the ring on her hand and helped her out. Kagome took about a fifteen minute shower. Which, had given Kouga a perfect time to find her a white large towel and put that on the handicapped bar of the bathroom. He placed the gifts on her bed. He also called up Ginta and instructed him to have a black limo waiting outside.

Kagome emerged out of the bathroom with a large white towel tucked around her breasts and went down to her upper-thigh. It didn't show much unfortunately for Kouga. But, never the less it did have some effect on him. "Hunny, I don't know what I am to wear. Naraku totaled my dress."

Kouga smiled. "Look on the bed."

Kagome went to the bed and unwrapped the paper bag. There was a dress that had a chocolate brown covering that was tight around the breasts but then flowed out and had a slit on the waist. The slit on the waist was so large that it had showed a shiny light silver skirt that also flowed out but had a gap between the two of them. Kagome ran her fingers down the silk. Her eyes shined but then she thought gently as she nipped on her lower lip.

"Is something wrong?"

"It is just, is this alright? I mean it looks really expensive." She put her fingers though the dress. "It is like a princess would wear it. Not a commoner like me."

"Hunny, I am the prince of the wolves. As my fiancee, you are suppose to wear fancy clothing. Nothing is too expensive." Kouga said as he put his hands around her tummy and held her. "So, is this alright? Because, if it isn't I can always send one of my other girls to pick something up."

"It is beautiful. I love it!" Kagome smiled as she held his hands around her.

"Why don't you open your other bag, then?"

Kagome removed the first item from the bag, it was brown flat shoes that went around and looked pretty basic expect for it had two lines in the middle that had crossed each other in a diagonal. Kagome removed the second item, which was a large brown silky ribbon. She removed the next item, which was a silver necklace that would hang low on her chest with a heart-shaped locket which had a photo of her and Kouga and matching heart-shaped danging earrings. She removed the next item which was a ton of make-up. She removed the next item, which was a small red heart shaped perfume and a small spray bottle of sweat protector that smelled like strawberries. There was a brown brush with a photo of a wolf howling at the moon on the back of it. There was nothing else in the bag.

"Is this good enough, my love?"

"This is wonderful. But, do you mind if I get a few moments to freshen up in the bathroom?" Kagome said gently.

Kouga took a step away and allowed Kagome to carry all of her gifts, minus the shoes into the bathroom. Kagome emerged about ten minutes later in everything. Her hair was done up in a tight pony-tail with the ribbon holding it and then having a large bow and flowing out. She went to Kouga, after slipping on the shoes and span around.

"What do you think?"

"It looks wonderful. Just made for the princess you are. Now how about finishing that tuna sandwich."

Kagome grabbed the tuna sandwich and sat on top of Kouga munching on it. Shippou then returned with a wheel-chair. Shippou's mouth dropped when he saw Kagome in the outfit. "Wow, sis, you look great."

"I am also engaged!" Kagome said as she held up the ring.

* * *

><p>After a while of waiting and checking on dates. They had finally had one where the perfect private beach would give them a whole day to have; which, unfortunately had taken several years to wait for. The beach had palm trees and an arch. It was traditionally reserved for weddings. They had booked the venue for the whole day. Kagome sat inside of her own private bridal suite house. The outside was getting transformed. There was a silver bow on each chair with a yellow flower. The arch had many silver ribbons and a yellow flowers going down it.<p>

Kagome was already had her make-up done with the help of Sarah. She had her fingers in a french manicure. Her long brown hair was done up in a braid that flowed down. She had a long vial on. She was getting dress with the help of Sarah. Her dress was a large ballroom skirt that flowed out. The front of it had a shiny crystal beading around the chest and a waist band that crisis- crossed at the front with a flower. The back was a corset. The dress was a sweetheart neckline which showed only a tiny bit of cleavage. The whole dress was a ivory color which matched her vial perfectly.

Kagome then sat down onto the couch and looked at her maid-of-honor, Sarah. Sarah had her brown hair up in a pony-tail. She had on a brown dress that had also been a tube-top and went down to the floor. It was tight around her breasts but then had a yellow ribbon around her waist and flowed out afterword. She had only eyeliner on and a tiny shine from a lip-gloss. Her hair was done up in a pony-tail and had a brown bow over-top.

"You know, you don't look pregnant at all!" Kagome complimented Sarah.

"Thanks, but I am the one that should be praising you, today. Ginta and I are really excited about our first child though. To think that a year ago, Ginta and I got married." Sarah smiled. "I am still so happily in love with him." Sarah rose and got Kagome her flowers.

The flowers were all yellow in a small triangle. The flowers had a silver ribbon around the handle. It had some white diamonds sticking out of the yellow flowers to give it that nice finished look.

"Thanks." Kagome held her flowers close to her lap.

"No worries, the photo guy should be here any second."

As if on cue, Inuyasha walked in. He was wearing a red shirt and black dress pants. He had his silver hair up in a pony-tail. They wouldn't have used him - expect he had made it clear that he was very apologetic and the best in the business. He had some years on him after the jail time. He now dedicated to merging with his brother and creating a treaty with the wolf pack.

"Alright, I want to get a couple with the bride herself and then with her bridesmaids and then both." Inuyasha explained. He went up to Kagome. "Smile, princess. This is your day!" He took a couple of photos. "And, can I say you looking marvelous darling? Alright, now the bridesmaids together."

Kagura appeared with her hair done up in a tight bow. She was wearing the same dress as Sarah. She had her make-up done in a smoky appearance. She grabbed for all the bridesmaids flowers and started to give one out to Sarah. The bridesmaids three yellow roses tied together in a silver ribbon. Kikyo appeared with her hair done up in a lose pony-tail and the same dress. She had no make-up. Everyone collected their flowers as they came.

"Alright, I want Sarah in the middle." Inuyasha started to say. "Kikyo you go-"

"I want to be in the middle!" Kikyo shrieked.

"I don't care what you want! Even though I was engaged to you, you gave Naraku a child last year. Plus today isn't your day, it is Kagome's. Kagome was never the slut - you were Kikyo. Now, shut up and be good on your sister's day!" Inuyasha shrieked at Kikyo. "Now, as I was saying. I want Sarah in the middle. Kagura on the left side. Kikyo, you go on the right." Inuyasha started to take a couple of different shots. "Wonderful, work it ladies. Alright, now for together."

Kagome got up and went to the couch. After Inuyasha explained what he wanted. Sarah went to the left beside Kagome; and, beside her stood Kikyo. Kagura sat on the right. Inuyasha snapped a couple of photos. "Alright, I am done here. Let's get you married Kagome."

"Wait, Kagome isn't ready yet." Kagura said. "I bought you this. I don't care how much it cost. You are my sister and pretty soon you will officially be a princess." Kagura said as she gave her sister a brown box.

Kagome opened the box and revealed her gift. It was a white tiara with a blue diamond in the middle. It looked so gorgeous. Kagome looked up at Kagura. Kagura lifted the vial and placed it on her sister.

The groomsmen walked in. Ginta was the best man. Hakkaku, and Ayame were all groomsmen. Shippou had also came in to give away Kagome, with his orange hair tied tightly into with a silver bow. Ginta had gone to an expert barber to get his grey and black hair shaved. Hakkaku had used extra gel today to make sure that his hair stands up perfectly. Ayame had his hair in a tight pony-tail. They had a three piece brown tux on with a silver tie. They wore a red rose as their groomsmen flower. Ayame held onto Kikyo's hand. Hakkaku held out his arm to Kagura, who her arm around his. Ginta placed a hand on Sarah's belly and then held her hand. Shippou gave Kagome a kiss on the cheek and then held out his arm letting Kagome wrap her arm around his.

"You know, this is just for the wedding. I could never truly give away my best friend." Shippou said as he smiled. "Are you sure this is what you want? Last chance to run away."

"Funny, I would rather run towards Kouga. I miss him greatly since I didn't see him today and last night."

Shippou nodded. "Great, then let's go get you hitched."

Kouga stood alone at the alter. He wore a brown three piece suit with a silver tie and a lighter silver shirt. He had three roses attached to him and light silver ribbon flowing out. He stood there looking proud as Kagome came out.

* * *

><p>The wedding ceremony went off without any worries. Today, they began to party at the same place. They had sushi, chicken fried rice, ramen noodles, mixed vegetables, lamb, and steak as a buffet. They had a three tear white chocolate wedding cake with chocolate icing. The ten tables had a silver table cloth over top of it. There was large yellow flowers hanging down.<p>

It was now the time for speeches as everyone ate. First went up Ayame. He cleared his throat. "As many of you wolves may already know. I was once Kouga's girlfriend. I had wanted nothing better than to marry him. And while I couldn't marry him, I am glad that someone who was much more suited and made Kouga even more happier was there. Kouga, I love you man. Kagome, love you welcome into the wolf tribes. Now, as you go through your wedding gifts you would probably see that there isn't one from me. Here is why, I wanted to make it official. Kouga, you and I have been trying to make a treaty for our wolf dens. I am sharing my title as the wolf prince of my tribe with you. Once you and Kagome bear a child, that child should have my title as the new prince or princess. As of now, she does not have to be turned down just because she is a female. Here is to Kouga and Kagome - with time their daring little child."

Inuyasha stood up to do a speech. "I know this is not a custom to have your photographer up here doing a speech. But, never the less I hope I may continue." With Kouga nodding his head and Kagome waving him on. "When I first meet Kagome, she was the most popular girl in school. Although I seemed to be happy for a while with her, I had failed her as a boyfriend. I cheated on her with her sister. I wanted to apologize. While Kouga and Kagome were starting to date, I could see how much each other meet to the other. It was like for the first time ever Kagome could truly be happy. I was so jealous of the fact it was with Kouga that I tried to get in the way. But, you know something? Instead of Kouga giving up the fight and letting go of the Kagome - he fought that much harder. But, seeing them up here and knowing how hard they went to get this happy marriage. It makes me start to believe in love again. They make everyone around them believe that love can conquer all. Here is to Kagome and Kouga."

Kikyo stood up right after Inuyasha. "Well, well, I would like to make a toast to Inuyasha's toast and Kagome. You see, he talks about how love is not jealous and how love can conquer all. But, after one night with me in the stale with Naraku - and getting pregnant. Inuyasha decides that he would rather not stick around and runs off with his tail between his legs. True love he talks about - where was that in our relationship. But, everything I ever wanted Kagome has found in a prince no less! Some women get all the freak en luck. And what could Kouga and Kagome truly know about love, I mean after all she was a slut right? Right Inuyasha? Right? See, Inuyasha seems to think that a slut couldn't know anything about love. I mean isn't that why you dumped me, Inuyasha? To sex with Inuyasha and Naraku. You won Kagome, you got married and I got shit!"

Kouga stared at Kikyo dumb-founded as he spoke, "Is she serious? She does that on our wedding day?"

"I am so sorry. I will deal with this." Inuyasha said as he touched Kouga's shoulder. Inuyasha grabbed Kikyo and walked her off the stage. "Excuses us." He said as he made his way with Kikyo out of the venue.

Shippou then stood up. "I remember when I first saw the two together in the hospital while taking care of Kagome's wounds. I remember thinking prepare to be surprised - but, it was me that was surprised. You see, Kagome changed her ways to be true with Kouga. It was me that was getting the surprise. You see, they do something so unique together. They give each other one-hundred-and-ten percent of themselves not just sometimes. But, all the time. And anything that comes in the way of their relationship? Well, it seems to fly away because they are so connected. And, that is what true love really is. It is not this fairy-tale world-wind; but, it is knowing that throughout life each other has the others back through the think and the thin. Kagome was thought to be a slut, sorry but it is true. But then along came Kouga, and there was no longer any slut in Kagome. I and Kouga would now beat up anyone who says differently. Kagome, I love you sister. Kouga, welcome to my family and I love you brother. Now, how about you two love birds run off. Don't worry about the gifts - I will be packing them in my car and driving them over. Here is to the new wedded couple, my amazing sister and her amazing husband my brother."

Kouga nodded and picked up Kagome bridal-style. He brought her to their limo. Kouga and Kagome made it to their wedding night hotel within twenty minutes. Kouga brought in Kagome bridal-style and carried her off to the bed.

"I love you, Kouga." Kagome smiled as he said.

"I love you too, Kagome." Kouga smiled and kissed her nose after he replied.

_**~Warning: Lemon starts~** _

Kagome untied his tie, and slipped off his jacket. She slowly removed the buttons to his vest. She was smiling up at her new husband. She unbuttoned his silver shirt letting that fall with the rest of the clothing on the side of the bed. Kagome let her fingers wonder all over his chest and stomach. Kouga growled and removed his pants and boxers. He kicked off his shoes. She kissed his lips passionately and laid gently down staring at every inch of Kouga.

"Your sexy, every single inch of you." Kagome smiled up at Kouga.

"You beautiful, every single inch of you."

"You can't see every inch of me."

"Then, show me." Kouga removed Kagome's wedding dress with some difficulty. Frustrated by the amount of work it took just to get a wedding dress off, Kouga took a finger and ripped off her white silky tube top bra and white silky panties.

Kouga gently kissed and licked Kagome's two nipples. As he placed a hand down and massaged her womanhood in a circle. Kagome moaned and buckled her legs. Kagome gently massaged his cock stocking it up and down. They kept rubbing each other gently for two minutes. Kouga gently pulled away Kagome's hand as he stopped with massaging her g-spot.

"Mrs. Kouga, I love you." Kouga suckled on Kagome's lower lip. Until, she opened her mouth. He inserted his tongue and massaged it around hers. Kagome placed her hands around his shoulders and gently scratched his back. Kagome massaged her tongue around his tongue and moaned deeply.

Kagome broke the kiss. "I love you, too. Baby, I want to feel you carry me away until forever. Make love to me, I want to feel you so deep in my soul." Kagome unlatched his pony-tail and let his hair fall gently to spread around his back.

Kouga spread her legs wide, so that he could move his manhood between her legs. "Are you sure?"

Kagome brought his face to hers so he could stare into her eyes but not kiss her. "Baby, I want to be as close to you as I can possibly be. I want to forget where your body ends and mine starts. Please, make love to me."

Kouga slide gently into her. Kagome moaned loudly and screamed his name. He gently moved his hips up and down as he caressed her neck. Kagome touched his back and head. Soon, their bodies matched in Kouga's rhythm. They completely forgot where each others bodies ended and went with the flow. They moaned each others names as they kissed each other gently.

Kouga gently moved them so Kagome was on top. Kagome touched his palm and moved the rhythm slightly faster but not by much. She massaged his palm of his left hand. She gently stared lovingly into his eyes. Kouga kissed her lips sucking on the bottom lip. Kagome sucked on his upper lip. She moved faster and deeper. Kouga wrapped his arms around her waist holding on even tighter almost desperate to make their two bodies one. Eventually, they both couldn't hold it anymore and released at the same time. Kagome slowly removed him out of her and laid down beside him.

_**~Warning: Lemon Ends~** _

Kagome stared at her wolf prince who laid on the left side of her. "My mate."

Kouga shook his head. "Not quite yet." He bite her right side of her neck until she bleed out. He then cut his finger and poured it inside of her. "Now, my mate."

* * *

><p><strong>Please:<strong> Read and Review

**Don't miss out on my next story:** _You killed my father_ - Can Kagome learn to trust Kouga, her annoying TA? Can Miroku stop hitting on all other priestesses, besides Sango? Can Kikyo and Rin love demons, knowing that they are meant to destroy each other? Can Rin get Sesshomaru to ask the question? Did their mother leave hints to who killed their dad when they were young? KougaxKagome, RinxSesshomaru, KikyoxInuyasha, SangoxMiroku


End file.
